


肩膀

by Anonymous



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Parody, Underworld
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 是2006写的旧文（然而2009年才为了出冰火瞬间五周年的本而填坑）。也是个人的辉瞬处女作。因为早就想过第一篇辉瞬一定要写成悲剧，所以才有了这把四十米长大砍刀。当代极道paro。凤凰天舞组新当家辉×谜之迷香师瞬。因为写的时候笑过哭过很尽兴所以不想算入黑历史。好了，祝大家哭得尽兴。





	1. 罗马数字里没有零

> 瞬，有时候我常在想……  
> 如果在那天，你没有出现在Four Seasons Hotel，我们之间的故事会不会就不一样了？  
> 那天是8月15日，我坐上“凤凰天舞”第一把交椅的第一天，同时……也是我27岁的生日……

 

 

  
2006年8月15日PM10:30，东京某区，Four Seasons Hotel……  
1223号房间，一个保洁员正推着清洁车在门前犹豫着。刚要抬手去按房间的门铃，身后响起了一个中年妇女的声音：  
“请稍等一下，那间房间可以不必打扫。”  
“……为什么？”  
“你是新来的吧？”中年妇女快步走过去问道。  
“是……是的。还请您指教……”  
“你应该知道，在我们酒店的房客中，有相当一部分人物是诸如内阁大臣，国会议员等等的政治人物吧？”  
“这个……有所耳闻。”  
中年妇女说着看了一眼1223房间的门牌号，“没错，这间房里住着的，就是那样的人物……因此……如果不是他们亲自吩咐，我们大可以不必理会他们房屋的清洁状况……懂吗？”  
“……是的，我懂了。”  
中年妇女的脸上露出一丝笑意，“很好，那么，加油吧，年轻人。”  
“多谢指教。”所谓“新来的服务生”向她鞠了一躬之后直起身，绿色的清澈瞳孔中映出面前的中年妇女缓缓倒地的身影……  
“真是抱歉，不过……请您好好休息一下，女士。”  
清朗的声音中带着些许歉意，这位新来的服务生说着盖上了右手上握着的小瓶子的盖子。  
……  
30秒后，12楼的电梯门骤然开启，三个身着黑色西装的男子走出电梯。领头的那一位身材高大仪表堂堂的，眉间有一道不长不短的疤痕。  
“你们在电梯门口把守，一旦有特殊情况立即向我报告。”男人转过身，用低沉的声音叮嘱两位部下。  
“知道了，一辉大人。”  
一辉点点头，下意识摸了摸胸口的位置，向目标方向走去……  
目标：1223号房间，国会议员横路辰一郎。  
……  
门外怎么还有个人？！  
看打扮，应该是保洁员……  
可是保洁员怎么会坐在门口？！  
一辉不禁放慢脚步，直到凭直觉判断出那不是埋伏之后才加快脚步走过去……  
一个中年妇女，神态安详地背靠墙坐在那里睡着。探气息此人还没死……  
看来她是中了麻醉，而且还是吸入性麻醉……  
难道……有人先行了一步？！  
脑子里想到“不会的，‘凤凰天舞’的活动信息是保密的”这句话的同时，一辉已经撬开门锁冲进房间里了。迎面一股茉莉花的淡香扑鼻而来。芬芳清雅，但却有一种熏人欲睡的力量……  
迷香！！一辉连忙闭气。  
都二十一世纪了怎么还有人用这种手法……  
一辉这样想着的同时抬起眼环顾整个房间：屋子里一片黑暗，窗户开着，窗外的广告灯是唯一的光源。隐隐约约可以看到床上歪倒着一个人……  
连忙拔出藏在胸口的枪走过去，发现那个人正是国会议员横路辰一郎……  
不过他的情形和门外的保洁员是一样的——没受到什么致命伤害，神态安详地睡了过去……  
……也好，把他带回去交给这次任务的“客户”，等他醒来后顺带着盘问些其他的什么信息，“客户”应该会更加满意……  
毕竟“客户”有言在先：最好留活口。这么个条件对号称“凤凰天舞”第一枪手的自己还是比较棘手的……不过……  
第一天接下“凤凰天舞”就发生这种利好状况，到底是哪路神仙这么照应自己？！  
还有这迷香……？？！！  
窗口处传来几声细微的响动。一辉连忙端起枪冲到空无一人的窗口附近，枪口正对着形状有几分不正常的窗帘……  
“我知道你就在里面……出来吧，做个朋友。”  
沉默。  
“不然……就是敌人了。”  
还是沉默。  
就在一辉正要将力道集中在扣着扳机的右手食指上时，夜风浮动，吹开了薄薄的窗帘……  
他一愣：  
面前，一个比自己矮了半个脑袋，容貌用“漂亮”这种词来形容还远远不够的男孩子倚着墙站着，耳朵里塞着耳机，低着头从容不迫地站在那里听着音乐……  
三秒钟后，那个男孩子似乎察觉到了正对着自己额头的枪口。他只是微微地愣了一下，接下来……  
脸上露出了与发觉枪口距自己仅有零点零一公分之后应该流露出的慌张感相当不搭调的清朗笑容。  
说实话，如果没有满屋子茉莉迷香的残留气味，一辉在见到他的那一刻也会屏住呼吸……  
借着广告灯，一辉发觉他有一双与众不同的绿色眼睛。那双眼睛在令他想起一位故人的同时又让他的心脏停跳了一拍……  
“……是敌是友？”一辉问了句。  
“您认为呢？”与那笑容同样清朗的声音反问着。  
“跟我走一趟吧。”一辉放下枪，注视着他的眼睛简约地下命令。  
“……一切听您吩咐。”那双眼睛的主人同样简约地响应了这个命令之后若无其事地离开倚靠了一段时间的墙壁，向门外走去。  
一直追逐着那个矮自己半头的身影的一辉突然注意到：  
同是男人，这孩子的骨架小得不像话。  
尤其是那肩膀，窄得让人有想去拥紧的冲动……  
……  
……  
  


T.B.C


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直到很久以后我才知道其实《情人》这部电影里并没有把《This Masquerade》作为主题曲。这只不过是以讹传讹而已。  
> 然而那真的是一首好歌。木匠兄妹是时代经典。

> 瞬，还记得你随我回到“凤凰天舞”总部时的情景吗？  
>  你坐在沙发上听着MP3等我，一直等到睡着。  
>  那时你一直反复听着的《This Masquerade》，其实就是你心情的写照吧……

  
  
凤凰天舞。日本首屈一指的暗杀组织。  
在这个组织里，集结了一批首屈一指的暗杀高手。现任当家，年仅27岁的天宫一辉更是个中翘楚。  
准确的枪法，灵活的格斗技巧，敏锐的直觉，以及相对而言还是比较冷静的头脑……将这些特征集结起来，不难发现：由这个不到三十岁的年轻人接任这样一个暗杀组织并不是一件草率的事。  
……  
凤凰天舞的总部，在郊外的一座废弃别墅里。据说这里曾是某大户人家的居所。二十年前的某一天，一个女人杀掉了这个家里所有的成年人，之后带着两个孩子神秘失踪……  
一辉开车回到总部。副驾驶席上坐着那个不期然出现在1223号房间的男孩子。一路上两人没有任何交流，一辉趁着看倒视镜的工夫打量着这个一直一声不响地听着MP3看着夜景的人，发现他清澈的绿色眼眸中流露出略带着散漫的专注。  
他似乎很喜欢看夜景……  
……  
一辉的房间里，一屋子的烟味。跟在他身后的男孩子皱了皱眉，问了句：  
“你似乎很喜欢万宝路……”  
一辉回头，“你很讨厌烟味？”  
“那倒不是。只是……担心你的身体。”  
一辉笑着坐在窗边茶几的椅子上，示意他在面对自己的沙发上坐下，接着顺手拿起茶几上的万宝路又犹豫着放下。取而代之拿起了一支圆珠笔，手法娴熟地转着。  
“你……究竟是谁？”一辉发问。  
“过路人。”  
“过路？不会这么巧就过路到议员居住的酒店里了吧？”  
“他侵吞了我朋友家里开的药厂，而且把她们一家都逼到了自杀。”  
“……这样啊……”一辉若有所思，“怪不得他要活口……”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“啊，没什么……对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“瞬。”  
听到这个回答，一辉手中转动着的笔差点掉下去。  
“……瞬？”  
“是啊，瞬间的瞬……”留意到此时一辉的表情很是微妙，瞬连忙关切地询问，“……那个……我说错什么了吗？”  
“没有没有没有……”一辉连忙摆手，“这不是你的事情……可能视我想太多了……你家在哪儿？”  
“……家？”瞬反问。  
一辉点点头，下一秒却看见那双墨绿色的眸子突然黯淡了一下，同时又听到了一个哀伤的回答：  
“……我没有家。不，应该说……那个家，早就没有了……”  
一辉刚想说些什么，这时敲门声响起。他只好先高声说句“请进”。门开了，一个金发蓝眼的年轻男子走进来：  
“一辉啊，客户已经到了……瞬？你怎么在这里？！”  
瞬向他微笑了一下，什么都没说。一辉边说着“是我把他带回来的”边起身朝门外走。临走前还不忘回头叮嘱一句：  
“我一会儿回来，你在这儿先等一下。”  
得到了一个代替回答的微笑，一辉把来找他的人一同拉出了自己的房间。  
……  
“话说回来这老家伙还真是一如既往地挑剔啊～指名我去收拾横路辰一郎还说要留活口……明明是我们的老主顾，难道他还不知道‘凤凰天舞’天宫一辉的枪下一向不留活命吗……”  
“八成这次是要试试你这位新当家的实力。”  
“拜托～他都试了我多少年了他还试，他咸盐吃多了吧他……算了不提这些了……不过冰河啊～那个……孩子……你认识？”  
“他是我的一个……客人。”好不容易找到一个关系名词的冰河笑了笑，“还有，别叫他‘孩子’，他可已经25岁了。”  
“可他的一些行为举止确实很像个孩子诶～比如……”  
比如沉浸在音乐里的神态和笑起来的样子。不过一辉没说出来。  
“……比如什么？”冰河看着他问。  
“……以后再跟你说。”  
“切～”  
……  
……  
将横路辰一郎交给客户并陪他一同审讯了这位劣迹累累的国会议员之后已经快半夜十二点了。冰河那边第二天还有本行要做所以先走一步。  
眼看着自己二十七岁的生日就要这么折腾过去，一辉不禁在心里骂娘。  
也就只有辰巳德丸这个混帐秃头有胆子找上门来给自己一些比较棘手的工作。要不因为他是“凤凰天舞”的老主顾以及事成之后那笔可观的赏金，自己绝对会亲自赏他颗子弹让他直接去见东条英机！  
这次居然还能想出“留暗杀目标活口”的倒霉条件！要不是那个人出现……  
要不是那个和自己一直要找的那个人同名的迷香高手突然出现……  
……对了，他不会还在房间里等着呢吧～  
……  
一辉没猜错。瞬还在自己的房间里，不过他已经躺在沙发上睡着。纤细的身体微微蜷着，一副两只的MP3耳机的其中一只还塞在耳朵里，另一只静静地躺在手边。MP3的电源并没有关。  
……这么说他是听着歌睡着的……他轻轻拿起那个精致的深绿色MP3。液晶屏上的内容告诉他：现在的播放制式是单曲循环模式，现在播放的曲目是《This Masquerade》，演唱者The Carpenter。  
将另一只MP3耳机塞进耳朵里，从中流淌出的旋律是悠扬且忧伤的长笛与灵动却不松弛的钢琴伴随着带一点爵士风格的旋律，当然最关键的成分，还是Karen Carpenter那讲述往日回忆一般低回而富有磁性的声音：

 

>   
>  Are we really happy with this lonely game we play?   
>  我们是不是真的热衷于这个寂寞的游戏  
>  Looking for the right words to say  
>  所以不断寻找着恰当的话题  
>  Searching, but not finding understanding anyway   
>  尽管我们互相试探也都无法了解彼此  
>  We're lost in this masquerade   
>  我们还是迷失这场化妆舞会里  
>    
>  Both afraid to say we're just too far away   
>  我们都害怕面对今后未知的一切  
>  From being close together from the start   
>  所以从一开始就靠得很近  
>  We tried to talk it over but the words got in the way   
>  我们都想挑明彼此却总是难以启齿  
>  We're lost inside this lonely game we play   
>  却还是不知不觉深陷其中  
>    
>  Thoughts of leaving disappear each time I see your eyes   
>  我时刻想要逃离你的视线  
>  And no matter how hard I try   
>  却无论怎样都难以实现  
>  To understand the reason why we carry on this way   
>  当我明白为什么我们依旧这样沉迷于此  
>  We're lost in this masquerade...  
>  我们已迷失在这场化妆舞会里……

  
……

 

  
那时一辉只是觉得这首歌里有一丝并不张扬的感伤。  
那时一辉还不知道，这是电影《情人》的主题曲……  
一辉不禁抬起手，轻轻帮他捋好散落在脸上的头发。接着，手指轻抚上他那张比女孩子还要精致的脸……  
就在他的手落在他脸上的时候，那双墨绿色的眼睛缓缓张开，清朗的眸子里多了几分小孩子特有的灵动神采。  
一辉只是吃了一惊而已，手依然抚在他脸上，不动声色地叹：  
“你啊……真的和他很像。”  
“和谁？”瞬低声问。晴朗的声音带着刚刚睡醒的慵懒调子。  
“……我弟弟。”一辉低声说，“……二十年前我们失散了……我一直在找他……”  
“找到他之后怎么样？”  
“……杀了他。”  
瞬突然笑了。  
“……你笑什么？”  
“我在想……这真像是老大的回答呢……”瞬笑着说。  
一辉也笑了。突然间他想起了什么：  
“对了，以后可不可以不叫我老大？”  
瞬疑惑，“……为什么？”  
被这么一问，一辉脸上的表情微妙地变了几个来回之后才挤出两个字：  
“……别扭。”  
“那我应该叫什么啊……”  
一辉没说话，只是将手拿开之后起身走开。没过一会儿只见他抱过来一条毯子。  
“……你今晚就住这里吧。”  
瞬一下子从沙发上弹起来，“可这是你的房间吧……”  
“我确定今晚让你住在这里然后明天我给你安排住处。”说着一辉将手上的毯子打开来盖在他头顶上。在突然袭来的黑暗中，瞬听清了一辉接下来的话：  
“……还有，我确定……你以后可以叫我……‘大哥（-あにき-）’。”  
……  
……

 

T.B.C


	3. II

> 那天我看到了你右肩上的文身。其实我是很希望看到那是一道伤痕的，但我没有看到。  
> 后来当冰河告诉我那文身真正的意义时，我才懂得……  
> 其实，那个文身是你给我的暗示。只是，我没想到……

  
在“凤凰天舞”的总部住了五天。第六天的晚上，瞬正在摆弄自己的迷香瓶子的时候，有人敲门。打开门之后他看到了脸上渗着冷汗的一辉，扑鼻而来的还有一股淡淡的血腥味。  
瞬这才注意到一辉左手上爬着的一道血迹……  
……  
“……疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼……瞬，你轻点好不好？！”  
“亏你还能忍这么久……不过话说回来，老大怎么也会有失手的时候呢？”  
“还不是因为这次……又要留活口……（倒吸一口凉气）我说，我可以申请不取出这枚子弹吗？”  
“可以啊～如果你不想要你的左肩的话。”  
“……那算了吧……”  
这时只听“当啷”一声，一枚沾血的子弹落进了金属盘子里。  
“……刚才不是还很能忍吗～”瞬一边擦着手中沾满血的镊子一边说，“这可不是老大的作风……”  
“那是因为对象是你～！”  
瞬一怔，“我？为什么？”  
“因为……不知道为什么，在你面前我总感觉……我不需要掩饰我真实的感受。”  
一辉说这话时死盯着瞬。瞬拿着绷带的手顿了一下，接着一脸晴朗地笑着叹了句：“看来这个杀手不太冷啊～老大。”  
“瞬……”  
“嗯？”  
“我已经说过了你叫我大哥就可以——！”  
“……哦。”  
简单应了一句，瞬绕到他的侧身坐下来低头为他包扎，带着淡淡薄荷味道的墨绿色中长发间或垂落到一辉赤裸的肩上，痒痒的。  
一辉突然间想，如果身边这个人真是自己的弟弟该多好。他被自己的这个唐突的想法吓了一跳。一是因为他始终在寻找着自己的弟弟却始终寻找不到任何线索除了知道他的右肩上有一道伤疤；二是因为……  
七年前，自己成为“凤凰天舞”三番队队长时对外宣称的那一句承诺……  
“杀掉自己的继母与弟弟”  
最近，自己正对这一承诺感到犹豫。那个毁了他家和童年的女人是该杀的，但是那个小自己两岁的弟弟……他似乎……是无辜的吧……  
弟弟叫什么名字来着？对了，也叫做“瞬”来着……如果他还活着，也该有25岁了吧……印象中的弟弟，纯真，孱弱，眼神澄澈还有些爱哭，也是墨绿色的头发，墨绿色的眼睛……  
想到这里一辉猛地转过头去打量着正在为自己包扎的25岁男孩子，感受到突如其来的强烈视线的瞬抬起头，眼神中略带惊异地与他对视。两个人之间的距离不过一个肩膀而已。  
好半天过去还是一辉率先收回了视线笑了笑，低声说：“……怎么可能……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。那个……瞬。”  
“什么？”  
“我啊……再接留活口的任务的话，早晚会丧命的。我的枪下一向不留活命……我并不擅长手下留情。可是，我还有没做完的事所以还不能死。也就是说……”说着一辉再次与他对视，  
“你，要不要帮我？”  
给绷带打好结后，瞬缓缓起身，淡淡地笑了，“……大哥太看得起我了，我只不过是对迷香略感兴趣而已……”  
“不仅仅是‘略感兴趣’吧？”一辉打断他，“你的事情，我从冰河那里听说过一些。‘京都第一迷香师’的称号，应该不是虚名吧？”  
沉默了一阵之后，瞬突然笑了。  
“你笑什么？”  
“……真不愧是‘凤凰天舞’的新任掌门人啊……否则我也不会大老远地从京都‘顺路’经过东京……”  
“你的意思是……”  
瞬面对着他，微微低头，右手放在心口，静静地说：  
“……愿意随从大哥左右。”  
说完他抬起头，含笑的墨绿色双眼清朗如初。  
  
之后在一辉的帮助下，瞬准备搬进了凤凰天舞总部。他在涉谷区临时租了个房子，住了没到两个月。房东向他收了一个月的房租。  
令一辉意外的是瞬的行李出奇地精简。几件换洗的衣服，一个Discman，一对简易低音炮音箱。最多的东西就是那一箱子CD，大多是Jazz，偶尔还夹杂几盘摇滚、哥特和伦巴。  
“你居然还听摇滚啊……吔～还有Nirvana？！”一辉随便抽出几张摇滚CD，语气中有些惊讶的成份。  
“以此证明我并不是爵士乐OTAKU啊～”瞬淡淡地回答，“人嘛，不可能有永远平静的时候，总是偶尔要激烈一下的。”  
“瞬。”  
“嗯？”  
“Nirvana和Nightwish还有LinkinPark……这几张借我回去听听吧。”  
“行啊，不过要记得还。即使你是大哥……也没有长期霸占我的宝贝CD的特权哦～”瞬回头调皮地笑笑，“除非……”  
“除非什么？”一辉追问。  
瞬静静地看了他老半天，之后笑笑，“……没什么。”  
然后两个人继续收拾为数不多的行李。收拾着收拾着一辉听到瞬居然悠闲地哼起了歌。居然是中岛美嘉的《Love Accdit》！！  
别说，虽然是随便的哼唱，但他唱的还很有味道……  
……  
车行到半路，居然下雨了。而且还不小。  
“……立秋后居然还会下雨？！”一辉纳闷，“今年的气候还真是反常啊～”  
“……是个适合听Jazz的天气……”瞬笑着嘀咕了一句。  
“喂～”看着天气都能想起Jazz，还说自己不是爵士乐OTAKU，一辉很没辙地看着他。  
……  
车库距总部的主楼有一段距离，两人下车后理所当然小小地挨了些浇。  
瞬的房间就在一辉的对面。进屋之后瞬连忙从行李中拿出毛巾递给一辉，随后走到房间一角换下已经贴在身上的衬衫。正在胡乱擦着头发的一辉不期然地抬头，刚好撞上瞬赤裸的后背……  
要说从骨架来看根本看不出他已经在这世上度过了四分之一个实际。这个25岁男孩子的骨架不是一般的小，皮肤白皙得几乎看得见血管，腰很细肩很窄……  
突然间一辉急切地想看一看他的右肩。他缓步靠近他的背后……  
一枚图腾覆盖了他整个右肩，感到肩膀的主人猛然颤了一下。  
一辉笑了笑，“……手感不错啊……真想不通冰河怎么舍得在这么完美得皮肤上下手。”  
瞬刚想说些什么却被一辉打断，“不必奇怪，那家伙和我是死党。东京的刺青师不少，但像冰河这样优秀的年轻刺青师却屈指可数。而且……只要是出自他手的作品，我一眼就看得出……只不过……”  
这时一辉凑到他耳边，语气有些玩味地轻声问：  
“……可不可以告诉我……这个图腾的含义？”  
……  
……

>   
> “那时候你并没有告诉我，只是一直看着我而已……瞬，你知道吗？你那个眼神……现在想来，从你的眼神里我终于知道了什么叫作‘欲说还休’。”  
> 说到这里一辉苦笑一下。  
> “直到……你……走了的那一天……我去找了冰河……我才知道……呐，瞬，我真应该早点知道的……”  
> 一辉抬起头，注视着面前的墓碑。墓碑的主人叫作  
> 天宫瞬。

  
……

 

T.B.C


	4. III

> 那段时间，我开始抽彩万。也就是从那时开始，你开始向我要彩万的烟盒。  
>  我一直以为你只是单纯地喜欢彩万的烟盒而已，就像你时常把MP3和杜拉斯的《情人》带在身边一样。  
>  我只当那是一些奇怪的小习惯而已。我却不知道……

 

瞬顺理成章地成了一辉的手下那天，果然摊上了一桩留活口的活儿。彼时议会手臂上的伤还未痊愈，但他还是很坚持地要陪瞬前往任务地点。于是乎这次任务里，一辉成了瞬的……司机。  
“……我突然开始怀疑‘凤凰天舞’究竟是不是暗杀组织了。”  
车上，瞬突然这么说。  
“怎么讲？”一辉依然目视前方。  
“堂堂的当家人居然主动请缨做部下的司机……这要传出去还像话吗？”  
一辉大笑，“反正也越来越不像暗杀组织了，要不然怎么会突然被摊派上这么多留活口的活儿……还有，纠正一下，我可不是你的司机。”  
“……那是什么？”  
“护花使者”。一辉淡淡地答，“爱信不信。”  
……  
这次的目标在一间居酒屋，是某知名企业的总管。瞬所要做的就是将这位大人物麻翻之后再联系二当家紫龙带着大部队赶过来将此人带回总部。正在那位大人物兴致勃勃地观看艺伎表演时，瞬早已身手灵活地埋伏再了这个单间的屋顶上。  
何时房间最大的好处就是便于隐藏。在黑暗的屋顶夹层里等待时机很考验人的意志。瞬照例用MP3堵上耳朵，耳机里依然是他最爱的Jazz。  
就在Louis Armstrong第N次唱起“What a wonderful world”时，那位大人物将屋中的侍者都赶走，只将那艺伎留下，之后就是男方迫不及待女方半推半就的宽衣解带。  
瞬长叹一声。按说普通人最无防备的时候就在这时，可奇迹偏偏最讨厌在这种时间段下手。一来就这么完了的话太简单，二来挑这种时间下手总有些梁上君子的不地道感觉。  
只好忍受一下了……瞬干脆将MP3开到了最大声，之后拿出迷香瓶子……  
在女人的娇喘即将发展为浪叫的时候，那位大人物干脆趴在女人的娇躯上睡着了。女人一愣，拍了拍男人的脸颊，见他完全没有醒来的意思，便咒骂了一句，接着简单地清理了一下自己的身体，穿上和服，却觉得头有些晕。  
空气中弥漫着昙花香。很浓郁的那种。  
脖子上突然传来寒气，是一把刀。女人顿时精神了，刚要尖叫，这时一只手恰好紧捂住她的嘴。女人用力扭过头，却对上一双漂亮的绿眸，以及一张清秀的脸庞。  
“对不起姐姐，我并不想伤害你。只是想请你帮个忙而已。”  
刻意压低的声音，彬彬有礼中藏不住的清朗，很好听。  
“可以吗？”  
女人点点头，那双绿眸的主人笑了，之后将刀放回后腰的刀鞘，从裤袋中抽出刚在地上捡起的女人的发簪，仔细地插在女人的头发上，这才徐徐地放开手。  
女人也微笑着压低声音，“请问，要我帮什么忙？”  
“首先，请在我走后当我没来过，然后……”

一辉把车停在居酒屋的后巷，看着瞬消失在巷子里。一辉打开备品箱，取出一包还没拆封的彩色万宝路。烟盒上一棵好大的仙人掌。  
这包万宝路抽到第八支的时候，一辉接了个电话，二当家紫龙打来的。主要是向他汇报目标已被带走以及，那位大人物举办一丝不挂地睡在居酒屋的单间里，手脚被自己的领带和衬衫绑着。  
光是想象这副光景，一辉就想大笑一气了。这个迷香高手，到底都做了些什么呀……  
不行，一会儿一定要好好问问他……  
……  
五分钟后在车上，一辉几乎是强忍着笑听瞬讲完了事情的经过。  
“那么说，是那个女人将他的手脚绑缚起来的咯～”  
瞬点点头，沉着脸，“那个姐姐边绑边说‘在事件中途睡着的行为几乎和不举一样窝囊’……女人的怨念还真是可怕……”  
“不过那么可怕的女人居然会为你所用呢～”一辉意味深长道，“你用了什么高招啊？”  
“稍微体贴一点就可以了。”瞬淡淡地回答。  
“……看不出你倒很会照顾女人嘛。”一辉这么说。  
瞬没说什么，只是笑了笑而已。  
一辉没发现刚刚自己对瞬的那句指摘明显地带着乙酸的味道，却发现瞬刚刚的笑容很苦涩。  
然后他才注意到，自己刚才那句话似乎很不恰当。  
于是他只好说：  
“……我请客好了。”  
……  
于是一辉把车停在自己与冰河常去拜访的面馆附近。进门后他对老板说了句“吃一样的喝一样的”，之后和瞬两人面对面坐着，相对无言。  
一辉将抽剩下的几支烟放进自己的铁皮烟盒。刚要将原来的纸烟盒扔掉，却听到对面一句：“请等一下。”  
一辉诧异，瞬笑了笑，认真地说，“以后，如果有要丢掉的彩万烟盒，请都丢到我这里好了。”  
“莫非……你喜欢收集烟盒？”  
“嗯……差不多吧。”  
这并不算是奇怪的是好。一辉点点头，将烟盒递给他。瞬接过烟盒，熟练地拆开盒底，之后按痕迹折好，夹进了手边的一本小书里。  
杜拉斯的《情人》。  
还有喜欢看这本书的男孩子？  
“莫非你经常把这本书带在身边？”一辉问。  
瞬点点头，“我很喜欢这本书。”  
“就像喜欢爵士乐一样？”  
“差不多吧。”  
之后两碗荞麦面上桌，两个人很有默契地开吃。  
……  
车里放着一辉向瞬接来的Linkin Park。《Nobody's Listening》。尺八和电子音乐再加说唱摇滚，居然和谐到了诡异的程度。  
“……我啊，十二岁的时候就离家出走了，之后流落到京都的烟花巷。在那里，被一位好心的女主人收留。她经营着一家不小的艺伎馆……之后，我一直在那儿生活，上学的同时，还会在馆里帮忙做一些杂事。所以……我和馆里的姐姐们相处得不错。那位好心的女主人，也教给我很多东西……”  
“比如迷香的使用方法？”一辉打断他的诉说。  
瞬点点头。  
“如果我没猜错的话……收留你的人就是当年的京都第一迷香师，人称‘常磐太夫’的常磐香耶子，对吧？”  
“……你认识她？”  
“二十岁那年见过她一面。”一辉说，“在当时的当家人的生日宴会上……那是个及时上了年纪耶不减绝代风华的女子呢，举手投足十分优雅，对谁都是止水一般的态度。见到她之后我才知道，那样的女人才是真正美丽的女人……不过第二年，她就引退了……对了。她还好吗？”  
“依然经营着艺伎馆，过着平静的老板娘生活。”瞬笑笑。  
“然后你就接替她成了‘迷香师’？”  
“不会有人相信常磐太夫的接班人是个男孩子吧……”  
“……是个比女人还要漂亮的男孩子啊。”一辉这么说。  
“大哥……虽然你是我上司，但是这么形容我的话我也是会和你翻脸的哦～”瞬冷冷地警告他。  
“哪里哪里，我只是说出了事实而已。”一辉微笑着化解了瞬语气中的火药味儿。  
……  
进自己的房间之前，瞬突然问：  
“大哥，你以前说过我很像你弟弟，对吧？”  
“……怎么突然问这个？”一辉莫明其妙。  
“没什么……只是想问问，为什么又突然觉得我不像了呢？”瞬看着他。  
一辉想了想，“……可能是眼神吧？”  
“……眼神？”  
“我印象里，我弟弟的眼神很清澈，很天真，很忧伤，还有些脆弱无助……而你不一样。”一辉说到这里，注视着他的眼睛慢慢地继续——  
“你的眼神也很清澈很天真，可是……我从你的眼神里看不出忧伤，而且……你的眼神有些无谓，还有时候……很无情。”  
“……原来是这样啊……”瞬低下头沉吟，随即又抬起头笑着说，“不好意思啊，似乎问了个很无聊的问题。”  
一辉笑了笑，没说什么。  
……  
瞬关上门，突然间无力地靠在门上，一脸忧伤。  
那本《情人》无意中掉在地上，夹在书中已被摊平的烟盒探出了个头。  
瞬捡起书，抽出烟盒。  
之后，起身去窗台的笔筒里拿了一支笔……  
……


	5. IV

> 瞬，你说过，你最想要的礼物，是看到凤凰在更广阔的天空里自由自在地飞翔。
> 
> 其实，你是在用你自己的肩膀给一辉扛一片天空出来吧……
> 
> 可是，你知道么？现在，没有你的凤凰天舞，对一辉而言已经没有任何意义了……当然，对我而言也一样……

 

9月8日，凤凰天舞各位成员集合开会，共同商讨明日任务的相关事宜。

“时间是明天……也就是9月9日，晚八点；地点是六本木Saphire Bar；目标是……名务会计事务所所长，名务忍。”一辉念着关于此次任务的资料，“此人涉嫌洗黑钱，警方一直苦于抓不到证据所以无法将其逮捕归案。直到最近，证据，被我们的王牌诈欺师迪斯马斯克抓到了。于是警方决定黑吃黑，将抓捕名务的任务……再次交到我们手上。当然了……还是要活的。”

一辉最后长叹了一声。周围的诸位兄弟不平地起哄：

“搞什么嘛～”“真当我们是侦探事务所啊～”“老大，我们可是暗杀组织诶～”“就是，手里的枪再不用的话生锈走火怎么办……”

一辉摆摆手让诸位安静，“我知道啊兄弟们，我都知道。你们不爽，我也不爽啊！大上次留活口任务差点搭上我一条胳膊……可那又有什么办法？不接的话谁给你们发工资啊？没工资你们怎么抽烟喝酒养老婆啊？现在正是经济最不景气的时候，只要有活干就好了呗～再不爽也要忍，明白？”

“明～白～”

“一点干劲都没有……明不明白？！”

“明白！！”诸位齐声吼。

“好！这才是凤凰天舞的气势。”

这时冰河举手开口，“一辉，有个问题。”

“讲。”

“Saphire那家店……不是Gay Bar么？莫非……名务忍那家伙是……”

“啊，是的。”一辉无谓地答，“那老家伙喜欢美少年。不过……冰河啊，你怎么了解的这么清楚？”

“我店里有几个客人是那里的长客。”冰河微笑着回敬。

一辉没再继续这个话题，只是看了一眼离自己不远的某个安静地一只耳朵塞耳机一只耳朵听会议内容的墨绿色影子，之后……

“说到这儿呢……要给大家介绍一下……也不算是新人了，在最近一直帮我们忙的朋友。不要小看他，他可是当年京都第一迷香高手常磐太夫一手栽培的得意弟子……”一辉顿了顿，不知不觉地嘴角上扬，微笑着：

“瞬，和大家打个招呼吧。”

闻言，瞬从容地摘下仅戴的一个耳机，站起身，声音依然清朗：

“各位好，我是瞬，请多指教。”

有些人惊呆了，包括二当家紫龙在内。

他？迷香师？！真看不出来……

……

散会后，会议室只留下大当家一辉，二当家紫龙，刺青师兼七番队队长冰河，以及刚加入凤凰天舞就表现不俗的迷香师瞬。三位干部要进一步拟定此次任务的具体策略，坐在一旁的瞬只是静静地听着，同时静静地思考着。

“……那就这么定，紫龙你去稳住Saphire的店主，冰河你带着七番队和以前一样做掩护工作。找到名务忍之后，我冲进去和他交手。怎么样？”

“你？还是算了。”两位干部同时摇头。他们深知自己的好友兼顶头上司的性子。他若冲进去难保不会直接爆了名务忍的头，所以为了任务的圆满程度，两人同时为一辉的最后一句话投否定票。

一辉刚想辩解什么，突然一直没吭声的瞬平静地说了句：

“让我去接近那个人吧。”

紫龙诧异，“你？”

“是的。”瞬点点头，“你们刚才不是说名务忍是Gay吗，我想我可以借这个契机混进Saphire接近他，之后趁他不注意的时候……”

“使用迷香？”紫龙和冰河异口同声。

“对啊～这样不是很省事吗。”

没人注意到，此时冰河的脸色变了一下。

一辉从烟盒里拿出最后一支彩万，点着，之后站起身，边抽烟边在屋子里踱着步。一支烟差不多抽完的时候一辉开口，

“那就这么办吧。”

“我觉得……”

与此同时冰河也急切地开了口，但没说半句就被一辉的声音压了过去。一辉一愣，“冰河，刚才你也……说了什么吗？”

“啊……没什么。”冰河连忙搪塞，“那就……这么办好了。”

其实，他很想否决这个方案。

……

紧接着一辉通过电话与警方交涉先行一步。瞬回到自己的房间，还没等进门，他听到有人叫自己。

抬起头，微笑，“冰河先生，这么晚了还不休息？”

“有话想问你。”冰河很平静。

瞬点点头，“请说。”

“名务忍的事……你真的要亲自上阵吗？”

“是的……”

“为什么？”

“……什么？”

“你知道你将面临的是什么吗？”说到这里冰河有些激动，“你必须要做好被人侵犯的思想准备……你还是组织里的新人而已，你没有必要这么拼命的！”

瞬没说什么，只是静静地看着他。

“……还是说，你只是为了他？”冰河的声音低下来。

三秒钟之后，瞬点点头。

“我想……尽我的力量帮助他，辅佐他……虽然我这个新人没有资格这么说……而这正好是一个机会，又恰好……在我的能力范围之内……他值得我这么做。”

“可你没必要做到这种程度啊！”

话音刚落冰河才注意到自己刚刚有些失态，他连忙解释，

“我的意思是……你认为，如果一辉知道……他会同意自己的弟弟这么做吗？”

“可是，他不知道啊。”瞬笑着回答。

“可是我知道啊，我……”

“冰河先生，你知道吗，明天……是我的生日呢～从明天开始，我就正式25岁了……”

瞬云淡风轻地打断了冰河的话，说着将自己的左手放到右肩上。

“我啊……最想得到的礼物，就是看到那只凤凰，能够在更广阔的天空里自由自在地飞翔……而为了这份礼物，我必须要努力才行……冰河先生，你能明白我的意思吗？”

沉默片刻……

“……知道了。既然你心里有数，我就没办法多说什么……虽然我不明白为什么你一定不要一辉知道，可是我答应过你会保守这个秘密，我不能食言……”冰河无奈地叹了一口气，“不管怎么样……瞬，至少为了一辉，你要小心。”

“嗯，谢谢你，冰河先生。”

 

> 冰河从自己的口袋里掏出一支SevenMild。一辉从一旁递过点燃的打火机，帮他点着。
> 
> “谢了。”冰河说着吐出一口烟。
> 
> “刚才……你说的那番话……是真的吗？”一辉问。
> 
> “啊，是的。是他亲口对我说的。”冰河抬头看着墓碑上的字，“就在那次任务的前一天晚上。”
> 
> 说实话，他说那番话时的笑容，现在冰河每次回忆起来，淡定得让他有一种想哭的冲动。


	6. V

> 我真的不敢想，那天在Saphire，假如我晚闯进去一步，事情又会怎么样。  
> 你说你希望看到凤凰展翅高飞，但是我从来都不曾希望你会为此付出代价。可是……  
> 付出代价最多的人，永远都是你……

9月9日晚上9点09分，Saphire Bar……  
名务忍是一个四十五六岁的中年男人，瘦高的个子，看上去很精干的样子。因为五官分布很像狐狸，看上去又总是在不慌不忙地笑着，所以在业界里又被称为“笑面狐狸名务”。他是Saphire的常客，定期来这里猎艳是他享受生活的手段之一，在Saphire，他有属于自己的一个套间，他每次来到Saphire之后要做的事情很简单，就是在自己的套间里闲散地等着，等着熟识的老板依他的喜好给他派来合他胃口的美少年，之后由他慢慢享受。  
名务忍掐灭了手里的第三只烟的时候，有人敲门。敲门声二慢三快二慢。名务忍笑了笑，今天的猎物上门了。  
……  
敲过门之后，瞬站在门外深吸一口气。听到屋里面有人说“请进”的时候，他才拧动了把手，走进去。  
“……打扰了。”瞬略微低着头，低声说。  
名务忍翘着二郎腿，视线无意瞟到走进门来的那个多少有点拘谨的美少年之后立马为那抹并不张扬却能让人很快记住的墨绿惊艳。他不禁站起身走过去，有些急切地用手抬起了他的下巴……  
无疑，那眼睛里摄人心魄的墨绿再次令名务忍在心里惊叹。  
“你叫什么名字？”名务忍问。  
“……瞬。”瞬低声地回答。  
“新来的？”  
“……是的。”  
“没关系，不要怕……”名务忍凑到他的耳边低语，“去洗个澡，我等着你……”  
虽说早有准备，而且之前遇到这样的情形也不止一次当然每次都能被他化解，但是每当有人这样靠过来的时候，瞬总会条件反射一样地紧张地略微缩起肩膀。  
当然他这个自然的反应，也成功地骗过了名务忍的眼睛。  
……  
拉上浴室的门，瞬略微舒了一口气。  
名务忍……这条狐狸的防范意识不是一般的强。  
这次……看起来会有点棘手啊……  
让自己洗澡，就意味着自己不能穿着自己的衣服，也就很难把迷香带上。  
最要命的是……名务忍的这个房间居然开着换气扇！  
在酒吧的套房里装换气扇……这到底是哪个混蛋的败家创意……瞬忍不住在心里暗骂了一句。  
不过算了，总会有办法。  
想到这里，瞬把刚刚脱下来的自己的衣服捡起来，从口袋里掏出一枚100日元大小的金属片。  
窃听器。来Saphire之前，冰河交给自己的。  
既然一会儿不能把它戴在身上，那就放在一个更恰当的位置上吧……  
……  
耳机里传来了水声，冰河皱了皱眉头。这个迷香师到底在干什么！！  
时间已经过去了十分钟。就算是在等待时机，以他的身手，短时间内麻翻掉名务忍应该是不成问题的啊……  
还是说，真的出现了什么情况？  
想到这里冰河闭上眼睛，尽量让自己集中精力。  
刚才名务忍和瞬对话的时候，房间里有微妙的噪音。而且那个噪音源绝对不是窃听器本身的问题，经常使用这种窃听器的冰河敢对此打保票。  
那，噪音源又是什么……  
他拿起对讲机，按下对讲按钮。  
“一辉，是我。情况没有变化，完毕。”  
……  
瞬穿上了浴室里面准备好的浴衣，临出去前他把窃听器放在了浴室的门槛上，之后深吸一口气，低着头走出去。  
名务忍已经坐到了床边，见他出来，笑着问：  
“完事了？”  
“啊……啊，是的。”瞬回答。  
“过来。”  
瞬只好慢慢地走过去，走到了名务忍的面前。  
“请坐。”名务忍依然笑着说。  
“啊？”瞬一愣。  
“坐下来。”  
瞬只好无奈地在他的身边坐下。  
“你好像很害怕。”名务忍盯着他的侧脸。  
“我……我没有。”瞬低声说。  
“嘴上说没有，可是你的反应骗不了人啊……瞬。”名务忍再次凑近他的耳边，轻声说。  
“害怕的话……我是不会来做这一行的。”瞬自己都听出自己的声音有点发颤。  
听到这句话，名务忍笑了笑，托着瞬的下巴让他面对自己，  
“会害怕很正常，所以你不必掩饰。而且，我是不会伤害你的……”  
说完，他的手顺着瞬的下巴和脖颈的线条，轻轻地往下滑进瞬的衣襟里……  
瞬的身体猛地颤了一下。  
……  
听到了耳机里传来的对话，声音明显比刚才小了很多。看来瞬是把窃听器放在离他并不近的某处。  
为什么啊……到底是为什么……  
以你的能力来说，这应该是小事一桩吧……  
可是为什么，你又要刻意地让自己陷进这种境地中？  
就算是为了一辉，你也没有必要这么做啊……  
冰河尽量克制着自己冲到那个房间门口踹门进去的冲动。继续自我暗示让自己冷静下来……  
那个噪音没有断过，好像是什么机器转动时发出的声音……  
能转动的机器，应该是带扇叶的吧……扇叶？！  
莫非，那个房间里……  
冰河一下子明白了。瞬之所以迟迟没有出手，是因为，因为……  
他马上按下对讲按钮……  
……  
瞬躺在床上，衣襟已经被敞开了一大半。他根本感觉不到此时自己的胸口正在被名务忍啃咬着，只是眼神游离地盯着天花板。  
你到底是为了什么才逃出那个家的……  
你到底是为了什么流落到京都的……  
你到底是为了什么才向常磐太夫学习迷香的用法的……  
你到底是为了什么才加入凤凰天舞的……  
你到底是为了谁才这么心甘情愿地拼命的……  
你忘记了你肩膀上的图腾又是什么含义了么……  
又是谁下定决心要让凤凰在天空自由飞翔的……  
既然你都知道，那么为什么，你被人看出你害怕了……  
你到底，有什么放不开的……  
瞬不断地问着自己，暗地里握紧了拳头……  
……  
“一辉，名务忍的房间里大概有换气扇。瞬的情况很不妙！”  
听到这句话以后，一辉承认自己很失常地大脑当机了三秒钟，反应过来的时候自己正在顺着Saphire后门的安全出口往楼上跑着……  
更失态的是，自己的脑中居然还在有一搭没一搭地回想着自从遇到瞬之后，他说过的那些话……

  
——一切听您吩咐。  
——那倒不是。只是……担心你的身体。  
——我没有家。不，应该说……那个家，早就没有了……  
——我在想……这真像是老大的回答呢……  
——亏你还能忍这么久……不过话说回来，老大怎么也会有失手的时候呢？  
——愿意随从大哥左右。  
——堂堂的当家人居然主动请缨做部下的司机……这要传出去还像话吗？  
——以后，如果有要丢掉的彩万烟盒，请都丢到我这里好了。  
——大哥，你以前说过我很像你弟弟，对吧？  
——不好意思啊，似乎问了个很无聊的问题。  
——让我去接近那个人吧。

  
虽说瞬他相信自己的实力当然他这个做老大的也相信，虽说关于换气扇的问题只是意外失算而已，然而当听到对讲机里冰河那焦急的声音的时候，凤凰天舞的新当家天宫一辉，平生第一次产生了后悔的念头。  
妈的……当时应该拒绝他的……  
为什么当时就这么放心让他去冒这个险呢？  
以前的任务里，并不止一次听到“情况不妙”这个词。那些时候他从没有这么慌张过，也从来没有为了一个部下的安危惊慌失措到如此的程度——因为他们都很强，他们都有摆脱困境的能力。他相信瞬也一样有，可是，他还是生平第一次这么失态地冲上去了。  
那一刻这个神秘的迷香师究竟是不是自己的弟弟，对一辉而言，这个问题，已经不重要了。  
只是自己在那一刻无缘无故地害怕，害怕自己会从此失去那个清朗的影子，害怕从此以后，再也没有机会去拥紧那个瘦削的肩膀。  
用最俗不可耐的话来说，他在那一刻发现了瞬对自己而言有多么重要。  
而这种重要性，用一种最俗不可耐的语言来表示，他不想失去他，只是不想失去他，仅此而已。  
所以去他的任务吧去他的留活口吧去他的凤凰天舞在道上多年的实力保证吧，假如瞬真的有什么三长两短，他绝对会毫不犹豫地把弹匣里的所有子弹全部对准名务忍的所有要害，例无虚发。  
……  
瞬用力推开了名务忍的身体从床上坐起来，喘着粗气死死地盯着那只笑面狐狸。在确定他是真的睡着了之后，他才长出一口气，把浴衣的衣襟搭好。  
他只是在名务忍抬起头的时候，尽量让自己脸上的笑容接近“妩媚”这个形容词，同时伸出手去尽量仔细地抚摸着这只狐狸的脸。仅此而已。  
他庆幸自己在离开浴室之前和自己赌了一把，把气味并不淡但是起效最快迷香涂在了指甲上。要不然……  
总之，虽然拖延了一阵子，但终归是完成任务了。  
瞬重新换上了自己的衣服，又把窃听器捡起来，刚想告诉冰河自己已经做完了自己该做的事情，这时门外传来不停转动门把手的声音。  
原来，在自己进浴室的时候，门被名务忍反锁了。  
他刚想走过去把门拧开，却听到沉重的“嗵”一声，门把手立刻报销。门被撞开了，一辉拎着一把装了消音筒的枪，神色焦急地冲了进来。瞬刚想说一句“大哥，已经没事了”，可是一辉没有给他这个机会。  
凤凰天舞年仅27岁的当家，一把把迷香师推到了墙上，之后抱住了他，很紧很紧……  
“……那个，大哥，我不能呼吸了……”  
“干脆就这么把你揉进来算了……”一辉哑着嗓子说出这么一句。  
瞬一愣，不再说什么。只是低下头，把头埋在一辉的怀里……  
——就算会窒息而死，那也值了。  
瞬苦笑着，冒出这样的念头……  
随后赶来的冰河，正好目睹到了这个情景。他只是深深地叹了一口气，之后转过身去，拿出手机，告诉紫龙，五分钟以后再过来……


	7. VI

> Saphire之后，我们的关系自然而然地发展。我不想让你再做任何任务，却被你拒绝了。你说当时提出要你帮忙的人是我，所以我不能食言。
> 
> 我们在一起，加起来不到一年的时间。但那却是我有生以来最快乐的一段日子，因为有你在我身边。
> 
> 甚至快乐到，我连你心里最深刻的不安都忽略掉了……

 

名务忍的那件事情过去了五个多月，时间也从2006年跨入了2007年。凤凰天舞依然是全日本首屈一指的暗杀组织，虽然在一段时间内，他们不得已做了很多活口任务。虽然坊间也有风评说凤凰天舞自从有了一个来头不小的迷香师之后就少了很多凌厉的锋头，不过一辉并不以为意。凤凰天舞毕竟是靠暗杀起家，接活口任务不管怎么说都是副业，况且值得由凤凰天舞出马取命的人物近年来并不多，组织里上上下下六七十来个人不可能只靠做暗杀来养活，他们也都有各自的副业。比如做刺青师的七番队队长冰河，比如做推销员的诈欺师迪斯马斯克，比如在中餐馆当领班的二当家紫龙……

就连堂堂的大当家一辉，在还是三番队队长的时候，主要的兼职之一还是送快递来着。

然而活口任务在这五个月以来也渐渐地少了，这也是一辉出面干预的结果。理由很简单，他不希望瞬再用他的能力为组织上下分忧，他只希望瞬能平安无事 地陪在自己的身边。

可是瞬总是说，“你以为我当时是因为什么才答应某人要帮他的？”

所以一辉只好尽量少接活口任务。否则他真恨不得连一个活口任务都不接。

……

“其实有的时候我一直在想啊……既然‘主业’越来越少，那么凤凰天舞会不会有朝一日因为没人可以暗杀所以关门大吉呢？”

2007年2月10日，在冰河的刺青店里，瞬一边帮着画刺青图谱，一边无意地提出了这个疑问。

“值得凤凰天舞动手的人是越来越少了没错，但是不等于没有。”冰河一边给刺青针消毒一边回答，“日本虽然不大，但是符合凤凰天舞动手条件的人每一年都会达到固定的平均值。”

“……为什么啊？”

“因为控制不住自己欲望的人在日本到处都是，总有一天他们会犯下需要凤凰天舞才能解决的罪，只不过是时间长短问题而已。”

“要是这么说的话……莫非凤凰天舞其实是个正义的组织么？”

“嘛，也可以这么说吧。”冰河笑了笑，“只是……对凤凰天舞而言，人没有正义与邪恶之分，凤凰天舞的判断标准，只有‘值不值得动手’而已。”

瞬若有所思地点点头。

“不过从常理分析……凤凰天舞认为‘值得动手’的对象，确实都是些个衣冠禽兽一样的邪恶存在啊……所以这么理解虽然很不符合凤凰天舞的标准，但还算不得不对。”

瞬再次点点头，之后低下头，继续用笔把切格瓦拉帽子上的几个色块涂黑。

“话说回来，你还不打算让一辉知道吗？”冰河突然问。

瞬停了一下笔，“嗯，我觉得还不是时候。”

“那什么时候才‘是时候’呢？”冰河追问了一句。

“……我也不知道啊。”瞬叹了一口气，意味深长道“八成……应该是在我想死的时候吧……”

“别老说这么不吉利的话！”

“哦……对了，大哥让我告诉你今天晚上六点半有个小会，让你有时间去总部走一趟。”

“知道了。关于什么的？”

“大概……是关于近一段时间的工作安排吧？”

……

冰河的刺青店离总部不远不近，徒步行走需要二十分钟的时间。瞬回去的路上刚好经过一家小超市，他这才想起来某大当家要自己帮忙带包烟和几听麒麟啤酒回去的。

拿好要买的啤酒之后，瞬向超市门口的香烟自动贩卖机走过去。不长的路程里他和某个人擦肩而过，刚好挂掉了这个人手里的某些东西。瞬连忙一边道歉一边低下头捡东西，没想到头顶传来对方略微惊讶的声音：

“啊啦~~这不是瞬吗~~”

听到这耳熟的声音，瞬连忙抬起头。只见一位穿着鹅黄色和服的中年女子低着头微笑地看着他。

“……太，太夫大人？”

“这里说话不太方便，我们还是出去到对面说吧。”常磐香耶子依然微笑地看着他。

于是两个人一前一后地到小超市对面的一家面馆里坐了下来。

“说实话呀……半年前你向我打听凤凰天舞的事情的时候，我还以为你只是问问而已呢。”喝下一口麦茶之后，常磐香耶子说，“没想到之后你真的起程来东京找到凤凰天舞了……听到这个消息之后我还真吓了一跳呢~~”

“‘雾山’还好吗？”瞬笑着问。

“嗯，还是那个样子……不过啊，姑娘们都很想念他们的瞬弟弟呢~~新年那天都争着抢着传看你寄来的明信片，每次我从东京回到店里都问我你什么时候能回来……”

“其实本来早就想回去一趟，只是……太忙了，所以一直没有抽出时间……”瞬低了低头，“过一阵子我会回去看看的，我也很想姐姐们。”

“你有这份心意就足够了。怎么说凤凰天舞都是日本的大组织，虽然我个人有点舍不得，可是前当家和我好歹也是深交。一辉这孩子我也见过，我放心你留在他身边……对了，他还不知道你……”

“我还没告诉他。”瞬回答。

“这样啊……那么，你打算什么时候告诉他呢？”

“等我……有了必死的觉悟的时候吧……”瞬苦笑了一下，“他不是说过吗……‘找到那个女人就杀了她，弟弟也是一样’……”。

“真是个傻孩子啊……”常磐香耶子也苦笑着，伸出手去轻轻抚摸着瞬的头，“他不会那么不留情的……因为，你也是受害者啊。”

瞬没有说什么。眼前的这个女人，在自己最无助的时候收留了自己，并且培养了自己。她的存在就如同母亲一样。

瞬没见过自己的亲生母亲。但是他清楚，除了亲生母亲之外，常磐太夫比当年那个他不想却又不得不称其为“母亲”的人，好太多了……

这时常磐香耶子想起了什么，她从和服的手袋里拿出了一个U盘，递给了瞬。

“差点忘了……你要我帮忙找的那个人，我找到了。”

……

晚上七点，凤凰天舞总部……

“啊~~~~天宫一辉！！”总部的走廊里，冰河很不爽地朝着一辉抱怨，“把大伙儿都召集来开会就只说一件‘2月14日放假’的事情？你没开玩笑吧！”

“没有啊~~”一辉很无谓的样子，“你见过哪个暗杀组织还给手下放假的，所以说这也是大事啊。更何况了组织里上上下下兄弟几个有几个还是光棍儿的，不趁着这一天给他们放个假能行吗。”

“那你直接发个短信告诉我不就完了吗干嘛还要麻烦瞬去通知我？”

“因为他刚好去你那里帮忙啊。”

“你还真够……话说回来，你其实是想方便你自己在那天出去约会吧？”

“啊哈，你居然察觉到了，算你聪明。”

“……我可真服了你。”对于这个顶头上司兼损友冰河彻底无话可说，于是他只好转移目标，“呐，瞬，这家伙真够过分的你说是不是……瞬，瞬？”

一直一脸凝重地边走边思考什么事情的瞬这才回过神来，“……啊，什么事啊冰河先生？”

冰河长叹，“……算了，反正你也百分之八十会替一辉说话的……对了，刚才你怎么了？”

“……没什么，只是……在想一会儿往MP3里存什么歌好。”瞬随便找了个理由搪塞了过去。

“这样啊……”

两个人说话的时候，一辉凝视着瞬整整五秒钟。

……

瞬的房间里。

“所有的资料我都存到里面了，解压密码你该知道。回去以后，你看一下。”

瞬靠在窗前，把玩着手里的U盘，Diskman里传来碟片转动的声响，音箱的声音开得并不大，伊藤由奈的《Faith》幽幽地响着。

太夫大人说，找到那个人了……

也就是说，自己能够待在凤凰天舞，能够待在一辉身边的日子，越来越少了……

希望能够更快更多地知道那个人的消息，但是最近却因为和一辉的相处而变得越发患得患失起来。他想快点去和那个人算清一笔二十年前就该算的账，可是……

这也意味着，他必须要向一辉坦白自己的身世。

他不怕丢掉性命，他害怕的是自己将会就此失去待在他身边的机会。

凤凰的图腾是他的信仰，对于一个有信仰的人而言，那个信仰，就是他的一切……

拧动门把手的声音传过来，瞬连忙把U盘收好。门开了，一辉走进来，径直走向站在窗边的那个人，从后面紧紧地拥住了他。怀里的人肩膀下意识地缩了一下。

“你今天好像……有心事？”一辉一边低声问一边用鼻尖摩挲着瞬的脸。

“……没什么啊。”瞬回答，“今天……回来的路上，遇见太夫大人了。”

“常磐太夫？她来东京了？”

“嗯，去拜见一位以前的老板（だんな）[1]。今晚就要回京都去了。”瞬回答，“去超市买东西的时候遇见她了，顺便聊了一会儿。所以……想起京都的事情了。”

“也就是说……你想家了？”

瞬点点头，“有一点。”

“这样啊……”沉吟一句之后，一辉半天没说话。

瞬有点不安地把自己的手放到了一辉的手上，犹豫了半天，才说，“……大哥，我……”

“那么过两天就回京都看看吧。”突然，一辉说出这么一句。

瞬惊愕地转过头看着他。

“不过，我有个条件。你得让我跟你一起去。”

“……可以是可以，但是组织里的事情你还管不管了？”

“反正组织里这几天没什么事。明天你有个活口任务，我会参与。后天倒是有件小活儿，让紫龙或者冰河去处理绰绰有余了，所以可以用来做旅行前的准备……而且从公事上来说，我接了凤凰天舞之后，还没和京都那边的人物们打过照面。尤其前当家和常磐太夫是至交，现在我自然也要以新当家的身份去拜会一下她，也算是联络一下感情。还有，从私人角度来说，常磐太夫还是我个人比较景仰的女性之一，所以……也算是去见偶像了～”大致交代了一下三天之内组织里的工作好让这个越来越贤内助的迷香师放心，一辉最后问，“你看怎么样？”

瞬叹了口气，无奈地笑了笑，“……看来你早就计划好了啊。”

“最重要的是……也该到拜见岳母大人的时候了吧～”一辉小声加了这么一句。

“……天宫一辉！！”

一辉被某迷香师陡然脸红紧接着怒吼出自己全名的反应逗得哈哈大笑。笑了一阵之后他轻轻吻了吻迷香师的头发，轻声说。

“那，京都之行，就这么定了。”

 

> “常磐太夫那边的情况怎么样？”冰河突然问。
> 
> “太夫本人倒没显露出伤心的样子，倒是雾山的其他年轻艺伎们显得更伤心。”一辉淡淡地回答，“毕竟，常磐太夫是个很会控制情绪的人……”
> 
> “是啊……其实常磐太夫本人是最伤心的吧。”冰河沉吟，“不过……听说你被雾山的艺伎们埋怨了啊。”
> 
> “没关系的，她们会那么反应很正常。”一辉吐了一口烟，“毕竟，当年放话出来说要杀了自己弟弟的人，就是我没有错……”
> 
> “你不解释吗？”
> 
> “至少她们还是答应了我另一件事，所以……不解释也没什么损失。”
> 
> 说到这里，一辉苦笑了一下，又猛吸了一口烟。

 

 

T.B.C

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]在古时的艺伎社会里有着各种戒律，比如艺伎不能结婚，一旦结婚就必须要放弃艺伎的工作。然而一流的艺伎可以找个男人当资助者，即老板（汉字写作旦那）。为了避免竞争，一个男人只能做一个艺伎的老板。艺伎委身于老板，而老板也会提供艺伎金钱、服饰等实质援助，照料艺妓的生活所需。辞去艺妓工作后即与老板结为连理、共组家庭者亦不乏其人。


	8. VII

> 我们唯一的一个情人节，是在京都度过的。以前我有过几个女人，不过和她们的关系，从来都没有持续到情人节，所以，2月14日对我而言只是2月14日而已，再没有其他的深层含义。  
> 不过和你在一起度过的2007年2月14日，那是我永远都忘不了的日子……  
> 因为从那一天开始，你，真正地属于了我……

于是三天后，一辉果然和瞬去了京都。到了艺伎馆“雾山”只休息了片刻，一辉就出去拜会京都的帮派人物了。瞬留在了艺伎馆。艺伎们见她们的弟弟终于回来探亲了，自然都很兴奋，当然瞬也没忘记把在东京给姐姐们买的见面礼分下去。  
“瞬，和你一起来的那个小哥儿是谁啊？”一个艺伎问。  
“在东京的时候一直很照顾我的人。”瞬说。  
“看起来挺一表人才的嘛~~要是以后我能找个那样的旦那就好了……”另一个艺伎感叹。  
年轻艺伎里面最稳重的一位名叫竹叶的女子没说什么，只是静静地看着和姐妹们有说有笑的瞬。  
……  
这天晚上，一辉在瞬的引导下，在雾山艺伎馆拜会了京都帮会相关人物名单上的最后一个人——常磐香耶子。  
一辉和常磐香耶子谈话的时候纸门关着，瞬很恭谨地在纸门外边正坐着。艺伎在日本虽说已经是夕阳产业，而且近年来也逐渐有了些变质的味道，然而艺伎馆“雾山”训练出的艺伎，在很大程度上保留了古时艺伎的大部分优良传统，因此训练过程也格外严格。瞬被常磐香耶子收留之后也时常目睹常磐香耶子训练艺伎的场面，一来二去竟然也掌握了不少艺伎必须掌握的基本礼仪。馆里的姐姐们曾经不少次开玩笑说干脆让小瞬也出来当艺伎算了反正最早日本的艺伎都是男人来着，对这样的玩笑话常磐香耶子也只是一笑而过。  
这时竹叶走过来，低声招呼他，并且向他招了招手。瞬起身走过去，竹叶把他领到了自己的房间。两个人面对面地正坐。  
“竹叶姐姐有话对我说？”瞬问道。  
“如实告诉姐姐，和你一起来的那个人，他是你的什么人？”竹叶语气平缓地问。  
瞬愣了一下，“这……他是我的……上司。”  
“只是上司？”竹叶的语气依然平缓。  
瞬迟疑着点了点头。  
“只是上司的话，他看你的眼神，可不是上司看下属的眼神哦。”  
“……”  
“小瞬，你当时想要去东京，就是因为这个人吧？”  
“竹叶姐姐，你……怎么知道的？”瞬连忙问。  
竹叶站起来，走到窗前，“那时候，你向常磐姐姐打听凤凰天舞的事情的时候，你忘了，那个时候我在帮常磐姐姐（注：这里的‘姐姐’是年轻艺伎对前辈的称呼，与指代家庭关系的‘姐姐’没有关联）调三味线。”  
“……”瞬彻底不知道自己到底该说些什么。  
竹叶轻轻把窗户拉上，之后又在瞬的面前正坐，语气依旧平缓而郑重：  
“小瞬，姐姐找你，不是想盘问那个人究竟是谁，但是姐姐能看出来，那个人很在意你。你被常磐姐姐当成儿子看待，你自然也就是我们大家的弟弟。常理上，当姐姐的都希望当弟弟的能过得好……所以……”  
说到这里，竹叶一脸认真地看着他：  
“可不可以为了他，放下你一直执着的那些事情，过真正意义上的幸福生活呢？”  
……  
我知道你是为我好，竹叶姐姐。可是……我就是为了那个人，才执着于那些事情的啊……  
翌日上午，站在清水寺的舞台上，瞬眺望着远处的天空，苦笑着。  
因为日子特殊，所以今天的游人分外的多。不过……反正大多数都是去抽结缘签的吧……  
“……跳下去试试好了。”  
“……啊咧？”被身旁的一辉如此具有冲击力的半句话唤醒的瞬不由得大吃一惊。  
“我说，我想从舞台上跳下去试，试，看~~”一辉坏笑着说，“不是说从清水的舞台上一跃而下的生存率高达85%吗，所以应该不会那么轻易就挂掉吧……嗯~~可以试试看……”  
说完就要翻过栏杆准备跳下去。  
“大哥！！”瞬被吓了一跳，连忙冲过去一把抱住了一辉的胳膊，“你干嘛啊！就算生还率真的很高但这可是13米高诶！！”  
哪知一辉的反应却是——  
“啊哈~~就知道你肯定不会让我跳下去的，嗯，安心了安心了。”  
面对着眼前这个离奔三只有三步路的某当家在此时暴露无余的大小孩隐藏属性，瞬已经不知道此时自己应该是生气还是应该爆笑了。  
所以接下来在银阁寺的时候瞬基本上没和一辉说话。然而走在哲学之道（从银阁寺到若王子神社之间大约两公里的散步小路，风景秀美，因日本哲学家西田几太郎经常在此路散步而得名）上的时候，短暂的冷战还是结束了。  
“真不该在冬天的时候来这个地方啊……”瞬叹息着。  
“为什么啊？”一辉问。  
“这里呢……春有落樱夏有流萤秋有红叶。虽说冬天也有白雪，但是京都已经有几年没痛快地下一场雪了……”  
“是吗……”一辉想了想，“……没关系，以后再来走也不迟啊~~当然了不止是洛东这边。我还就不信了，以后咱们还有那么多时间，怎么着也能把京都所有地方的四季景色都看全了吧。”  
瞬笑了笑，“说的也是呢……”  
『……瞬这孩子的身世很不幸，幸运的是他从来没有因为这个而埋怨过谁。他很善良，但是为了重要的人，他也会豁出去一切。虽然他不是我的孩子，可是这么多年了，我一直把他当成我的亲生儿子。也就是说……如果你真的重视他，我希望你不要以‘凤凰天舞’当家的身份，而是以‘天宫一辉’的身份去关心他，呵护他，陪在他身边。如果你能做到，我才放心他留在东京，留在凤凰天舞，留在你的身边。』  
这是昨天晚上拜会常磐香耶子的时候，当话题从公事上结束跳转到私事，常磐香耶子对自己的忠告。  
然而一辉并没有当场向她做出什么承诺，因为他觉得承诺这个东西说出来会显得很没有诚意，所以他什么也没说。  
其实自己是想问问她关于瞬的身世问题。虽然从始至终常磐香耶子都在巧妙地回避这个问题，可是当一辉听到了那席忠告的时候，还是有一种另有收获的感觉。  
以“天宫一辉”的身份吗……  
一辉想，自己应该会努力的。  
因为，对象是那个清朗俊秀的迷香师嘛……  
想到这里，一辉抬手环住了瞬的肩膀。  
“那个啊……昨天晚上和你在一起的姐姐是谁呢？”  
“啊~~她叫竹叶，是馆里除了太夫大人之外，年龄最大，也是最早正式成为艺伎的人……”  
……  
晚上回到艺伎馆的时候，瞬惊讶地发现今天的艺伎馆里意外地热闹。  
“不是吧……情人节的时候也有这么多男人没有约会么？”一辉低声说。  
“在古老的日本，艺伎这一行当就是‘情人’一样的存在么~~”这时常磐香耶子走过来插了一句，“而且还是‘梦中情人’哪~~话说回来，瞬，今天带一辉去哪里了？”  
“也就是清水寺和银阁寺，还有哲学之道。”瞬回答，“可惜时间不够，要不然就带他去醍醐寺看看了。”  
“的确啊~~明天晚上就回东京去，的确太匆忙了。”常磐香耶子笑了笑，“不过没关系，以后有的是时间。”  
瞬刚想说什么，这时候一个艺伎喊常磐香耶子过去。她给两个人留下一句意味深长的“节日快乐”，之后就跟着那个艺伎过去了。  
……  
瞬的房间在艺伎馆最顶层的阁楼里。两人回房间的半途，一辉接了个电话。待他接完电话回去，一进门就看见迷香师正站在窗前看外面的夜景。听到门有响动，他朝门的方向看了一眼，见是一辉，就笑了笑。  
“组织里的事吗？”  
“啊，”一辉回答，“紫龙打来的，今天居然平安无事。”  
“……怎么，莫非大哥很希望今天发生什么事么？”  
“那倒没有。”一辉说，“不过……一般的帮派电影不都是这个套路么~~每个人都放松下来的时候对手趁虚而入用某种手段控制或打击了那个帮派……”  
“是啊，所以也就离帮派决斗不远了。”瞬接了一句，“但是凤凰天舞可不是一般的帮派啊。”  
一辉笑了笑，“说的也是。”  
这个时候，从窗外飘来一阵音乐声。一辉细听一下，居然是爵士乐。  
“……原来这里除了你以外还有喜欢爵士乐的人啊。”一辉说。  
“是太夫大人。”瞬回答，“她特别喜欢爵士乐，也经常播放，播放的时候会开到很大声。我听的时间长了，也就喜欢上了。”  
“原来是这样。”  
然后两个人不再说话，静静地听了一阵窗外的曲子。这时候瞬淡淡地笑了一下，“……看来今天太夫大人是要用爵士乐应景啊~~”  
“嗯？”  
“没发现吗，太夫大人反反复复放的都是一首歌。”  
“我刚想问这曲子叫什么。”  
“《My funny Valentine》，是Sting的。”  
知道了歌名的一辉笑了笑，“那还真是个应景的歌啊~~”  
说完，一辉把瞬的手拉过来。  
……  
其实从开始交往的时候，一辉就发现了一件事情。  
和瞬单独在一起的时候，牵他的手或者拥抱他，他从来不会拒绝。然而想吻他的时候，他总会下意识地闪躲开。  
一辉对这个反应很郁闷，但是反过来想想，他感觉那个反应好像是在因为害怕着什么而逃避的样子。  
所以他只好压抑住想要吻他的心情，等着他有一天能够不再害怕。可是，他也不想等得太久。  
那就，在今晚做个了结吧……  
于是，他低声喊了迷香师的名字。迷香师转过头来看着他。  
“有句话，我想告诉你。”一辉低声说。  
瞬点点头，看着他，等着听他想说的话。  
一辉深呼吸一下，之后慢慢地凑近他。瞬怔了一下，连忙别过头去，下意识地向后退了一步。  
还是一样吗……一辉苦笑了一下。然而一辉没死心，依然慢慢地靠近他，而他，也一直在躲闪。  
直到瞬感到自己的后背和墙轻轻地撞击了一下，而面前的一辉也伸出手，将他的肩膀也固定在墙上，瞬才知道，自己没路可退了。  
两个人的距离，18.7cm。  
“……想说什么？”瞬低声问。  
“我在这里，所以……”  
瞬惊讶地看着眼前的某当家带着用比较文艺的语言来描述就是有点受伤的表情低声说出接下来的话：  
“可不可以……别再害怕了？”  
25岁的迷香师，彻底缴械投降。  
……  
时隔半年以后，一辉终于再次碰触到那完美的肌肤。  
白皙得能几乎能看得清血管，玉一样光滑温润，同时有着女人的皮肤没有的韧性。  
还有，皮肤上沁着的淡淡的薄荷味道，让人着迷……  
几乎吻遍了他的整个后背，一辉再一次回到了他单薄的肩膀上，近乎啃咬地吻上了他右肩的刺青。在牙齿落上去的时候，他听到了肩膀的主人喉咙里一声低低的呜咽。  
那是如同火焰，也如同半个翅膀一样的图腾。一辉想起来，第一次看到的时候，他曾经追问过瞬这个刺青的含义。但是瞬只是看着他，什么都没说。  
算了……他不说也无所谓。以后总会知道的……  
既然着迷了，那就不要先问着迷的理由。只有没有理由，才是着迷的最好理由……  
对这个刺青是这样，对这个刺青的主人，也是一样……  
接下来，一辉把迷香师的身子翻过来，他想看那双墨绿色的眼睛，他想看那双墨绿色眼睛在这个时候，是不是还带着无谓和无情的色彩，或者是和自己一样，也带着不动声色的欲望……  
却发现，那张清秀的小脸上，居然也流露出了无助的神情。而那双墨绿色的眼睛里，漾着迷离的水汽。  
一辉淡淡地笑了笑，手指拨开了凌乱地伏在他脸上的几缕发丝，再一次吻上了那轮廓优美的嘴唇……  
唇齿交缠的同时，一辉的手再次游遍了瞬的身体。掠过敏感的时候，他感觉到他的颤栗，听到他断断续续的呻吟，那个反应让一辉觉得可爱，可爱到没有人能够替代的程度。  
他究竟是谁，这个问题早已经不再重要了……  
重要的是，一辉知道，这个人即将属于自己，从头到脚，完全地……  
成为他天宫一辉的人……  
一辉知道他会很疼，但是他顾不得了。  
所以一辉到底还是有些急不可耐地挺进了瞬的身体，那一刻突如其来的疼痛让瞬压抑地喊了出来。一辉有些愧疚地看着他，之后低下头，为了不让他咬破自己的嘴，一辉再一次吻了上去，同时尽量放慢了自己的动作。觉得他似乎不那么痛苦了，一辉才在他耳边低声说：  
“对不起……我太急了……”  
瞬只是轻轻地摇了摇头，抬手勾住了一辉的脖子，努力撑起身子，在他耳边说了一句话。一辉听得一愣，随即慢慢地笑出来，  
“这可是……你说的哦~~”  
话音刚落，一辉的动作开始猛烈起来。身下的迷香师口中的呻吟变得细碎。  
真是个可爱的人啊……一辉再次冒出这样的念头。  
行近高潮的时候，一辉听到了瞬在颤抖迷离的呻吟和喘息中，喊的是一个人的名字……  
……ki……  
I……kki……  
……Ikki……  
不知为什么，听着这断断续续地互换，一辉突然有了想哭的冲动。  
此刻他所能做的，恐怕只有用行动和心，告诉他：  
我在这里……  
我就在这里……  
瞬，我就在……这里……  
……  
……  
醒来的时候一辉发现身边空落落的。  
……瞬！！  
连忙爬起来，却看到他要找的那个人，赤裸着上半身倚在窗前，眼神散漫专注地看着不知看过多少遍的窗外风景。  
起身走过去，从后面拥住他。他的肩膀依然反射性地缩了一下。  
“……还以为你消失了。”  
瞬没回答，只是笑了笑。  
“对了。昨天晚上，还是有一句话……忘了告诉你。”  
“……什么话？”  
“……等我隐退以后，我想到京都来养老。”一辉低下头，再一次吻上他肩头的刺青，“和你一起……”  
瞬愣了一下，“……开什么玩笑，你怎么知道我以后还会留在京都？”  
“因为除了京都以外，你没有别的去处了。”一辉说。  
“……说的也是呢。”  
“到时候，我和你，只有我们两个……”  
瞬微微侧过头去看着一辉，墨绿色的眼睛里有一点泪光在闪。过了好半天，他才点点头，声音很低，还有点颤抖：  
“……说好了。”  
“嗯，说好了。”  
对视片刻之后，两个人的嘴唇，自然而然地交叠在一起。  
很久，都不舍得分离……


	9. VIII

> 之后，一辉因为公事去了凤凰天舞的北海道分队，东京的总部由我和紫龙暂时管理。
> 
> 也就是那个时候，折羽理砂（ありはら りさ）的组织在东京近郊冒了头。你说过那只是一个不成气候的小组织而已，不必大家挂心。
> 
> 可是最挂心那个组织的人竟然就是你，而你所说的“不成气候”，其实别有深意……

 

『……一辉……一辉！！天宫一辉！！！你这个小贱种……躲到哪儿去了！！！！』

『哥哥……你不要怕。过一会儿她的气就消了……』

『瞬！可是你……』

『我就在这里陪着你，我们一定能撑过去的，哥哥，相信我！』

『……你还想躲？这个家已经是我的了，你还想躲到哪里去！！』

『很好……反正你把爸爸和妈妈都害死了，我也不想活了……有能耐的话，你就杀了我啊！！』

『正合我意……没人要的小贱种……去死吧！』

『瞬！！！你……你这是在干什么啊！！你不是……你不是最怕疼了吗！！！！』

『哥……哥哥……你还好吧……我没事的……』

『可是……可是你的肩膀……』

『快逃出去，哥哥……别管我，快逃啊……』

『……瞬……我走了，那你怎么办啊？』

『哥哥在咱们原来的家里等着我，过一会儿我就过去找你。我们……说好了啊！』

『瞬……好吧，我等你。我就在咱们原来的家里等着你！』

 

在二十年前的一个雨夜，一个小男孩逃出了那个家，逃到了郊外的一座废弃的别墅里。他和他的弟弟说好了，他要在那里等他。

结果呢……

小男孩等了很久，他的弟弟，也没有出现……

一开始他觉得是弟弟还没有脱开身，可是等着等着，他固执地认为是弟弟在欺骗他。

于是在那个雨夜的十三年后，小男孩二十岁那年，在这座废弃的别墅里，他说出了让见惯了大场面的凤凰天舞前任当家都不由得不寒而栗的一句话：

“找到那个女人以后，就杀了她。弟弟也是一样。”

然后呢……

那个女人朝自己举起剪子刺下去的时候，是弟弟挡在了他面前，他只是被刺伤了额头，而弟弟的右肩却被狠狠地划伤，那道伤疤，恐怕要跟着他一辈子了……

那个女人是该杀的，可是弟弟呢……

他爽约，真的是在欺骗自己吗……

那就……找到他以后问个明白，再决定吧……

……

一辉睁开眼睛，看着天花板。

又梦到了……小时候和弟弟失散的事情……

头还有点晕，不过不是因为做梦……

最近恰逢梅雨时节，连着一个星期了，天上连个太阳都见不到。而就在三天前，为了等候一个潜伏了n久的任务对象出现，年轻的当家人亲自在连绵不断的小到中雨里淋了将近两天。

“……啊……想不到我这铁打的身子居然也有感冒的时候啊……”一辉郁闷地叹了一口气。

“雨里边站了快两天了，你以为你真的是金刚不坏啊。”这么温柔地数落着他的是瞬，“好了，体温表拿来。”

一辉把体温表递了过去。

“三十七度六……退了是退了，不过还是低烧。”

“……啊~~不是吧~~~~”一辉很懊恼地说。

“……怎么了？”瞬问，“还有什么事情没办吗？”

“……也没什么大不了的啦，只是想……退烧之后真想好好抱抱你。”

瞬哭笑不得，“你怎么会有这么傻的念头……”说着，他把消炎药递给了一辉。

“……又是这个牌子的罗红霉素啊……”一辉苦笑。这个牌子的罗红霉素是分散剂，药粒周围没有薄膜衣，放到嘴里之后立刻就能感到苦味突然间就从一个点扩散到了整个口腔。

一辉很讨厌这个味道，但是这么大的人了，总不能因为吃药而闹别扭。

所以一辉还是逼着自己把药吃下去之后立刻就着水咽了。然而在吃药和喝水之间间隔的短短时间内，还是有让人难受的苦留在了嘴里，他还是不由得皱了皱眉头。

瞬看到了，突然说，“……‘凤凰天舞的现任当家最怕吃苦药’……这件事说出去，相信的人会有几个呢？”

“有你一个就够了。”一辉说，“……反正除了你也不会有别人信。”

瞬没有回答他，只是凝视了他好一会儿。低下头暗自笑了一下，之后就凑到一辉的面前，两个人的嘴唇重合，持续的时间不长，却足够让一辉甚感意外。

然后他听到瞬低声问了句：“……还苦吗？”

“……很甜哦~~”

……

晚上的时候一辉的烧终于退了。那个时候瞬去出任务，紫龙过来找他，说了些公事，之后是兄弟之间的寒暄和闲聊，然后就走了。十点的时候瞬回来，去看一辉的时候，一辉再次把他留在自己的房间里，没有让他走……

“明天下午，我要去北海道了。”

一番缠绵过后，一辉突然这么说。

一直被他圈在怀里的迷香师头靠在他结实的胸口，声音有些疲惫地问，“……组织的事情吗？”

“啊。一番队的人马都在北海道，紫龙今天告诉我，队长星矢手下有个刚加入的新手不懂规矩，打着凤凰天舞的旗号出去四处挑衅。我得去调查一下。”

“按照组织里的规矩，这个人不能留下的。对吧。”

“是啊，不过还要经过调查和判断才能做最后定论。”一辉说，“敢破坏凤凰天舞规矩，给凤凰天舞丢脸的人，迎接他的只有最严酷的惩罚。”

瞬叹了一口气，这才幽幽地问了一句：“……什么时候能回来？”

“你终于问到这个问题了。”

“诶？”

“一般来说，恋人分别的时候都会先问什么时候回来，然后再问为什么去吧。”

“大概吧……不过，你不一样啊。”

“不一样？”一辉不明白，“哪里不一样了？”

瞬没有回答，只是支起身子，之后低下头，轻轻地吻了一下一辉额头上的那道伤疤。

一辉笑了笑，原来他和自己一样，也都舍不得……

想到这里，一辉突然说了一句：

“瞬……留下点回忆吧。”

“……诶？什么？”

瞬还没听到一辉的回答，那具他已经分外熟悉的躯体再一次压了上来……

……

“折羽组？”瞬一愣，手里正在描图的笔差点掉在地上。

“嗯，最近突然间开始活跃的一个小暗杀组织。据说他们的当家是个女的。”冰河说，“昨天邪武带着四番队很郁闷地回来了，回来之后就跟我们说了这件事情。”

“……出什么事了吗？”

“差一点。”冰河说，“凤凰天舞的生意差点被他们抢了。”

“什么？！”

“那天四番队去了五个人。在找到了目标人物准备下手的时候，邪武发现不远的角落里冒出两个陌生人故意妨碍他们出手，还有六个人都冲着目标人物去了。好在四番队完成了任务顺便还抓住了那几个人。这些人很奇怪，邪武问他们话的时候，他们说的最多的是‘凤凰天舞算个什么，总有一天我们折羽组会折断凤凰的翅膀’。后来邪武从他们的身上搜到了几张名片……”

说着，冰河把其中的一张名片放到了桌子上。瞬看着那张名片背面的图腾，脸色变了一下……

图腾很抽象，但是瞬还是一眼看出了，那其实是一只支离破碎的凤凰。

“看来你看出来了。”冰河仔细观察着他的反应，“这个图腾说明，折羽组的出现……就是在和凤凰天舞叫板。所以……我打算今天和一辉通话的时候，和他商量一下对策……”

“还是算了吧。”

冰河一愣，“……算了？”

“北海道那边的事情够他忙了，要不然他不会这么久不回来。更何况……”瞬镇定地笑了笑，“八个人连加上邪武队长在内四番队的三分之一人马都打不过，这样的一伙人，想叫板，他们还没那个实力。”

好半天之后，冰河才笑着说，“……说的也是。可是，还是不能掉以轻心。”

“冰河先生，信我一句话，‘折羽组’绝对成不了什么气候……绝对。”

手下意识地握紧了描图用的笔，瞬语气坚定地这么说。

冰河惊讶地注视着他说这话时那张认真的脸。好一会儿，他才舒了一口气，“……好了，我相信你。不过……”

“嗯？”

“……俗话说小别胜新婚，所以你可别想太多啊。”

冰河突然对瞬说了这么一句。

“……哈？”瞬又是一愣，“……你说什么呢冰河先生？”

冰河笑了笑，“没什么。只是一辉去北海道都快一个星期了，我觉得你可能会想他。”

“想他？”瞬也笑了笑，“我想他干嘛，还有他凤凰天舞现任当家摆不平的事情吗。”

“……是吗。”冰河别有深意地看着他若无其事地把最上面的一张画了图的纸放到纸张的最下面，笑了笑，笑过之后，脸上带着不易被察觉的一丝落寞。

……

可不是，都一个星期了。

不想他，可能吗？

想得连图都画错了，还要装作什么事都没有的样子把画错图的纸放在最下面然后再带回来。

瞬发突然现，这样的自己还真是够傻的。

手机里明明存着他的号码，却连打过去的勇气都没有，就算是有想发短信过去的心情，也是打完了字删掉，打完了字删掉，最后只好作罢而已。

去北海道之后一辉从来都没有给自己打来过一个电话，瞬没有多想，因为身为凤凰天舞的现任当家，他没有时间是正常的。

竹叶姐姐以前说过，恋爱中的女人智商呈无限下降趋势。再看看自己，看来恋爱中的男人也是一样。

瞬苦笑了一下，抬手拿起放在床边的那本《情人》——因为夹着很多被拆开的彩万烟盒，所以看上去比以前厚了很多。他抽出了没有写过字的一个，又从笔筒里拿出一支笔……

写些什么呢……

反正最后，总会写了很多……

不过，折羽组……

这是瞬绝对无法忽视的存在。

传说中折羽组的那位女当家人，名叫折羽理砂。

折羽理砂在二十多年前，欠下的那笔账，瞬无论如何都要讨回来。

所以对于折羽组，不必麻烦一辉，不必麻烦紫龙还有凤凰天舞九个番队的所有队长们，也不必麻烦凤凰天舞的每一个人。

由自己出马，那就足够了。

哪怕要因此背上下三次十八层地狱都绰绰有余的罪恶。

这笔账，他也要连本带利地讨回来……

连他的份，一起……

……

又过了三天，一辉终于从北海道回来了。

然而回来以后，他做的第一件事情就是把凤凰天舞东京总部的所有人都召集起来开会。一辉在跟大家说着这次北海道之行所了解到的事情经过，瞬只是在会场并不很惹人注意的地方用心地听着，两个人之间连个眼神交流都没有。

不过这样也够了，至少听到了他的声音。

然而散会之后，瞬走到自己房间的门前，正准备开门进去的时候，一股力量冷不防将他拉到了对面的房间里，房门“砰”一声关上，然后迎接瞬的就是一阵暴雨一样的吻……

“我回来了。”一辉这么说。

瞬只是睁大了眼睛抬头看着他，一句话都不说。

“……你就不想说点什么吗？”一辉笑着问了一句。瞬只是点点头。

“那就说出来吧。”

瞬本来想说的是“欢迎回来”，可是一张开嘴，脱口而出的话却是……

“……我很想你。”

然后就被理所当然地压倒在床上，然后两个人理所当然地做着小别重逢的夫妻该做的事情。一辉就像要把瞬整个人都嵌进自己体内一样渴求着他，他没有一点反抗，而是竭尽自己所能地去迎合着一切应该发生和不该发生的步骤。

云开雨住。

“……折羽组吗。”一辉叹了一声，“……前几天听紫龙提起过，冰河也说过。”

“……果然还是对你说了啊。”瞬的声音有些沙哑。

“嗯，而且冰河还附加了一句：‘瞬很坚定地说过，折羽组绝对成不了什么气候’……所以我很想知道，你为什么这么肯定？”

“……第六感。”

“不是吧？”

“是的……”瞬淡淡地回答，“在雾山的常客里，有四国地区的名流，也有大大小小的组织头领。太夫大人会招待他们，会和他们议事，也会从中选出合适的人来做姐姐们的旦那。太夫大人看人很准，而且有的时候也会问我的意见，所以……我自然怠慢不得。”

“原来如此。”一辉舒了一口气，“……没想到常磐太夫给我培养出了一个贤内助啊~~”

“大哥过奖了。”

“……瞬啊。”

“嗯？”

“做好准备挨罚吧~~”

“……啊咧？！嗯……！！”

一辉不由分说地把怀里的迷香师吻到要窒息的程度，才松开他说了一句，

“我不是说过，只有我们两个人在一起尤其是在床上的时候，要叫我的名字才对吗。”

于是又是不眠的一夜……

 

> “瞬的遗物当中有一个U盘。我问过常磐太夫了，那个是三年前二月份她交给瞬的。”一辉说着把烟掐灭了，“里面的资料全都是关于那女人的。”
> 
> “……也就是说，从那个时候开始，他就开始调查折羽理砂的事情了。”冰河若有所思。
> 
> “不，是更早。”一辉说，“准确地说，从他准备北上来投奔凤凰天舞的那天开始，他就开始调查了，并且还拜托了常磐太夫。U盘里的那些资料，少说也是得花了大半年的时间才能整理出来的。”
> 
> “这么说的话，他原来是早有准备啊……”冰河叹了一口气，“……如果我早点注意到他那句‘成不了气候’就好了。”
> 
> “这不怪你。”一辉说，“就算是换成我们当中观察力最强的紫龙，他也不见得会留意这句话……更别提你，还有我了……”


	10. IX

> 没人能想到你会知道藏在凤凰天舞总部宅邸深处的秘密，那个秘密，甚至连我都不知道。
> 
> 没人能想到你在我去九州的时候，私自扣下了折羽组的邀请函，却还镇静地装作什么都没有发生。
> 
> 如果说你做过什么对不起我的事情，这是唯一的一件，可是，你却连一个让我责怪你的机会都不给……

 

在东京进入了热得像火一般有名无实的所谓秋季的时候，一辉迎来了自己成为凤凰天舞当家之后的第二个生日。

当然，也是他和瞬相遇的纪念日。

这天任务完结收队的路上再次遇到交通堵塞，一辉的车刚好被迫停在了“Four Seasons Hotel”门前。他忍不住开了车窗，探出头去，仰望着12楼，1223房间所在的位置。

一年前的那个晚上，就是在这里，在任务中他不期然遇见了那位喜欢听Jazz的面容清朗的迷香师。那之后过了一个月，他猛然意识到他对自己而言有多重要。虽然半年前的情人节自己终于拥有了他，可是……

他的身上还有那么多故事，自己无从知晓。比如常磐太夫一直避而不谈的，他的身世……

不过算了，就算知道了，那又怎么样。深爱他的事实，是不会随着他的身世而改变的吧。

这样想着的一辉早已经放弃了猜想瞬究竟是不是自己要找的弟弟的念头。他只想过在凤凰天舞好好地干上三四年，然后正式离开，之后去兑现自己的承诺。

——和瞬一起，在京都共度余生。

一辉把视线转回正前方。前方车流的拥堵似乎有了些缓解的迹象。

而现在，他只想早点赶回去，和他深爱的迷香师一起度过这个重要的纪念日。

因为明天，身为凤凰天舞当家的他，还要到九州去走一趟。而这一去，又要十来天……

……

8月16日。

电脑前，瞬专心地对照着常磐太夫交给他的U盘里的资料，以及这些日子以来他不动声色收集到的，关于折羽组的种种消息。

这些日子以来，折羽组的势力版图并没有明显的扩张，他们的人只是经常性地在干预着凤凰天舞以及与凤凰天舞交往密切的组织的活动。尽管他们尽量地不露锋芒，但很明显，折羽组就是在向凤凰天舞挑衅。

而且，有传闻说折羽组的成员最近时常以凤凰天舞的名义干一些为同道所不齿的勾当！

看来，折羽这女人是成心要搞垮凤凰天舞了。

瞬没有去想为什么这女人二十年来一直想致一辉于死地，他只知道，折羽组与凤凰天舞间的所谓纠葛，一定要由他自己，来帮助一辉承担。

不管，会付出怎样的代价……

所以这个晚上，他打算再次潜入折羽组成员经常活动的某家地下酒吧探探虚实。

想到这里，瞬关了电脑，拔下U盘。他要为晚上的潜伏做准备。他将拔下来的U盘放进了自己行李箱里的一个带着密码锁的小盒子当中，盒子里，与U盘一起的，还有一把特制的钥匙。

十四年前，他带走了这把钥匙，离开了家。

因为他记得，在他很小的时候就已经去世的父亲曾经说过这样的话：

“这把钥匙能够打开的门背后，藏着天宫家的秘密。”

而他必须要亲自去解开这个秘密，为了他爱得无以复加的那只高高在上的凤凰，也是为了他自己。

……

于是接下来的日子里，瞬在本职工作之余继续不断地从各种各渠道不动声色地收集者折羽组的动向，借此来抵挡对一辉的想念。有时和冰河带领的七番队一起出任务，冰河也观察到了他似乎在暗地里进行着其他的工作，但他没有去问。因为冰河知道这个迷香师无论做什么，理由都只有那唯一的一个。他的世界最中心的位置只能容得下那个人，他可以为那个人做出任何事，哪怕是出于保护那个人而进行的背叛，抑或是自我牺牲……

自我牺牲？！

想到了这个词，冰河突然有了不好的预感。

但愿不会吧……

假如这世上真的有神明，那么冰河他绝对全心全意地希望自己恋慕着的迷香师和自己的好兄弟能够在一起共同走下去，哪怕自己这辈子只能远远地看着他们连在一起的身影，也无所谓……

然而，事情却在8月24日这一天，发生了转折。

一大早，瞬就接到了常磐太夫从京都打来的电话。电话那边的常磐太夫只对他说了一句话：

“瞬，我希望，你对折羽理砂的调查，能够点到为止。”

瞬一愣：“……太夫大人，您怎么突然这么说？”

“没什么，我这是为了你。”

常磐太夫的声音很平静，也很郑重。他听得出来，太夫是认真的。

可是为什么，太夫会说出这样的话呢？

正好，瞬决定今天要去解开“天宫家的秘密”。

……

凤凰天舞总部所在的废弃别墅有三层，第一层是会议区见会客区，是凤凰天舞举行例行会议和接待来客的地方；第二层有一部分是居无定所的兄弟们的宿舍，以及一辉自己的房间与瞬的房间。第三层大部分是凤凰天舞的武器库，还有一个小房间是一辉的办公室。

然而没有人知道，在武器库里最里面的枪架后方，还有一个暗室。这间暗室的锁，就藏在枪架后面那堵墙的壁纸下面。

墙上的壁纸原是泛着珠光的乳黄色，随着时间的推移，原来的珠光早已不复存在。瞬轻抚着这些沧桑的壁纸，犹豫了半天，终于还是小心翼翼地把某一块后补上去的壁纸撕开，之后将钥匙插进了特制的锁孔，轻轻拧了一下，一道暗门应声打开。

暗室的空间并不大，瞬轻轻地关上门，拿出手机，借着屏幕微弱的亮光，他看到正中央摆着的一座日本刀架。刀架上的刀做工精细，虽然旧，但锐气丝毫不减。

……这把刀，应该就是传说中天宫家祖传的名刀，却有着一个与刀的特性完全不符的名字：伽蓝。本是佛经里提到的用以修身养性的场所，却被拿来赋予了一块用于杀戮的寒铁！

不过瞬很喜欢这个名字。平日里在刀鞘中调养生息，只有在最关键的时候，才会显露出真正的锋芒。

这时他注意到，刀柄上系着一个御守袋子。灰白色的，手感很像用来做白无垢[注]的料子。只是搁置的时间久了，沾染了不少尘土。于是白无垢的光彩不在，只留下一身的尘埃……

不知道为什么，瞬很想打开这个袋子看一看，里面放着的会不会是一张好签什么的。

于是，他打开了。在解开袋子的时候他从没想过自己将要面对的是什么，可是在展开里面的纸笺之后，瞬只知道……

对他而言，这绝不是什么好签，而且，还是下下签……

他借着手机的微光将纸笺上的内容看了一遍又一遍，回过身之后他才发现自己在不知不觉中已是无力地倚着墙跪了下来，那把名为伽蓝的刀，不知什么时候靠在他的臂弯里，刀身的弧度，如一丝寒冷的嘲笑……

……

将暗室里的一切布置妥当，又将伽蓝小心地转移到自己的房间之后，瞬在一辉的办公室里接到了辰巳的电话。电话里辰巳淡淡地说再过十分钟有一封邀请函将送往凤凰天舞，请在一辉回来之后务必转交给他。

十分钟后果然有信件送到。瞬没有把这封邀请函放进一辉的抽屉里，而是直接带回了自己的房间，并且还拆开了。看了里面的内容，之后毅然地将邀请函夹进了那本被彩万烟盒填充得越来越厚实的《情人》里。

单凭信封上那酷似一只破碎的凤凰的印戳，且不去管邀请函的内容，瞬就已经下定了决心，由自己去承担扣下这封邀请函之后的一切后果。

他要凤凰展翅翱翔于天际，不管付出什么代价……

 

> **凤凰天舞第三代当家 天宫一辉 敬启**
> 
> 近日你我两家误会频繁，实属我管教不严所致。为表诚意与歉意，特定于9月9日午后3时许邀您莅临敝组，共商和平发展事宜。望赏光前往。
> 
>  
> 
> 折羽组 折羽理砂
> 
> 8月24日

 

 

T.B.C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]白无垢，即最高规格的全白色和式结婚礼服。


	11. X

> 瞬，当我在你的肩上刺出那个图腾的时候，自始至终，你一滴眼泪都没有掉。
> 
> 可是，在我为你洗除那个图腾的时候，你的眼泪却一直没停过。
> 
> 我知道，让你落泪的，不是你肩上的疼痛，而是你的心里。
> 
> 而我，除了看着这样的你，其他什么都做不到……

 

一辉原计划的归期是8月30日，但是九州方面的事情却比他想象中的还要棘手。

凤凰天舞的势力目前大多集中在北海道和本州岛大部分地区，再向南的四国和九州，就几乎没有了凤凰天舞驻扎的线人。因此这次在福冈暗杀某财团法人的贴身秘书的任务，从方案准备到前期调查还要花上相当长的一段时间由一辉亲自操办。所以等任务完成回到东京总部的时候，都已经是9月4日了。回到总部之后他径直闯进了瞬的房间然后二话没说直接栽在床上大睡特睡了快一天的时间，醒来的时候只见瞬正坐在他身边，耳朵里插着耳机，看着那本《情人》。感觉到身边的人有了动静，瞬连忙摘下耳机，笑着说：“你再不醒的话我就打算直接叫医生去了。”

“……不要。”一辉迷迷糊糊地低声说，之后伸手抱住了身边的瞬。瞬无奈地笑笑，轻轻敲了敲他的头，“好了～再睡就睡傻了～～醒醒。”

“几点了？”一辉问。

“上午十点。”

“……你骗我，我下午三点回来的。”

“是啊，昨天下午三点。”

一辉闻言立马精神起来，“……不是吧？！”

瞬把手机递给他，“不信自己看。”

一辉盯着手机屏幕整整半分钟，之后长叹一口气，“……果然单兵作业是件苦差事啊……”

“以前也这样做过？”

“啊。不过那已经是五年前的事了。”一辉说，“当时老爷子派我和冰河去冲绳暗杀一个正在度假的高官，从前期调查到最后整整二十天的时间，我睡觉的时间加起来还没有一个星期……而且，那时候还是七月份，大夏天啊……”

老爷子是凤凰天舞内部成员对前任当家的昵称。

“当时我就在想啊……”一辉说着也坐了起来，“要是有一天我当上了凤凰天舞的当家，我一定要让四国和九州也驻扎我的人马……但是到现在我真当上当家了，我脑子里也没有一个合适的人选……”

瞬放下书，“其实合适的人选不是没有，而是你没注意。而且……在你之前两任的当家，的确和四国和九州方面的走动比较少，也难怪你没有人选。”

一辉想了想，“话是这么说……对了，你在近畿地区的时间比较长，‘雾山’那边和四国、九州的人接触应该更多吧？”

“我也正想和你说起这件事。”瞬回答，“据我所知，在福冈有个人，绝对值得你一见。你完全可以和他结为同盟。”

“福冈？”一辉想了想，“说到福冈，也就圣剑堂的修罗还值得一见。可是……这家伙一向很低调，而且……给我的感觉，他这个人很刻板，看上去很难以接近的感觉……”

“还好了～”瞬说，“我和他曾经打过交道，确实在平日里他是以武士道精神来约束自己和部下们，但其实他还是很好说话的一个家伙。”

“……这样啊……”一辉沉吟，“……早知道顺路去拜访他一趟好了……”

“也幸亏你没去拜访。”瞬说，“因为在你出发去福冈的第三天，他就启程去了京都，然后一路北上，现在他人在东京。”

“哦……”这时一辉才想起来，“哎对了你怎么知道？”

“前几天我去浅草的时候遇到他了。”瞬说，“他和常磐太夫的交情不错，而且……他将来十有八九会成为竹叶姐姐的旦那。”

“是吗……那我可真要准备份大礼去拜访我未来的姐夫了……”

说完，一辉侧过头去，趁着把头埋在瞬的肩膀上的时候凑过去，轻轻地啄着他的脖子。

“……喂。大哥你干嘛啊……”瞬连忙避开，“……别告诉我你好不容易精神了以后就想折腾别人……

“那我就没啥事情告诉你咧～”一辉操着半生不熟的关西腔说着，顺便还顺手解开了他衬衫的纽扣，“还有我说过了，在床上要叫我的名字难道你又忘了？”

“……可是……呐，一辉，现在是白天诶……”

“我——才——不——管——”

好戏开始。

……

就像要弥补比预定时间晚归了六天的时光一样，一辉足足折腾到了第二天早上。瞬在飘荡着栗子花味道的空气中睁开眼，第一眼看到的就是一辉睡得正熟的那张棱角分明的脸。

不知道为什么，这时候瞬的脑子里突然涌起了十七岁那年的一个飘着秋雨的午后，闲来无事的常磐太夫教自己弹三味线的场景，教的是高山晋作那段经典的都都逸[注]。他还记得常磐太夫一边弹一边用凄婉沧桑的声调唱着那句深情却哀怨的话：

“三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共枕到天明。”

瞬知道自己不是后羿，弯弓射日也不过是个传说而已。日向西月向东，时间就是这样一天天地流走。而瞬能做到的，也只有珍惜眼前能看到的每时每刻。仅此而已。

因为他不知道，那天之后，能发生什么事情……

9月6日……离那一天，越来越近了……

……

这天下午，瞬走进了冰河的纹身馆。他和冰河约好了，今天要来拜访他。

“……你决定了？”冰河问。

瞬没说话，只是点点头。

“……你想过如果一辉知道了……”

冰河想继续问下去的话被瞬打断了，“没有……当然了，我也不敢想。我只知道……不管会发生什么事，那也都是……我应得的报应。”

冰河叹了口气，“瞬啊……你为什么非要一个人去承担这一切呢？”

“因为……要去承担这一切的人，除了我以外……再没有别人了。”

冰河还想再说什么，但是他没有说。以他对瞬的了解，他知道，这个看上去清朗文弱的迷香师，从来都是起手无回的性格。

所以冰河只能眼看着那个出于自己手下的图腾一点点地又在自己的手下消失不见，只能眼看着这个人在这个图腾一点点消失不见的时候，眼泪一滴一滴地落下来……

他为什么而流泪，冰河能够理解……

 

终于，这一天到了。

一辉刚好要在这天中午去约见修罗。临走前，瞬把早就准备好的要送给修罗的见面礼交到一辉的手上。

“这就是……你说的‘秘密武器’？”一辉一愣。

瞬笑着点点头。“……一罐茶叶而已嘛。”一辉皱了皱眉。

“常磐太夫喜欢自己做茶叶，这个你知道吧。”瞬说。

“当然知道了，而且太夫做出来的茶一向极少赠与他人……难道，这个是……”

“没错～‘雾山’名产，常磐茶。”瞬说，“修罗非常喜欢这个。我上京的时候带了两罐，这罐还没动呢。”

“……常磐太夫大人，我太感谢你给我培养出这么一个知疼知热的贤内助了……”一辉边笑边说。

“少来！”瞬轻轻地捶了他一下，“办完事情快点回来，晚上……我有事对你说。”

“知道了～”话音刚落，一辉低下头，在他唇上轻轻地啄了一下，“生日快乐。”

说完转身要出门。这时瞬叫住了他。

“一辉。”

一辉回过头，之后只感到嘴唇上一阵温热。一个时间不长但极其浓烈的吻，让一辉不禁伸出手去环住他的腰。

“祝你好运。”吻结束之后，一辉看着瞬带着清朗的笑容对他这样说。

……

当一辉从自己的视线里消失的那一刻，笑容也从瞬的脸上彻底消失，取而代之的，是一副决绝的神情。

他回到自己的房间，将早已被装进邮寄用纸箱的迷香盒子抱起来，不舍地抚摸了一阵子之后，将这个纸箱递给了经过凤凰天舞总部附近的邮递员。然后他再次回到房间，从行李箱的最底下拿出了一把M1911手枪和弹匣包，装备妥当之后他又将那把名为伽蓝的刀佩好，最后穿上了一袭黑色的风衣。风衣的长度，刚好能够藏住伽蓝。

纸箱上面的邮单，赫然写着京都“雾山”的详细地址。瞬的方向刚好和将要一路南下的纸箱相反。

他要去的地方，是在邀请函上写得清清楚楚的：

折羽组大本营。

 

> “冰河，其实……你也喜欢瞬吧。”
> 
> 一辉用陈述句的语气说出了这句表示疑问的话。
> 
> “……啊。”冰河简短地回答。
> 
> “所以……你才把瞬的事情隐瞒了这么久。”
> 
> “……啊。”依然简短的回答。
> 
> 一辉没再说什么，只是苦笑着，又点燃了一支烟。

 

T.B.C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]都都逸产生于江户末期，是由初代都都逸坊扇歌(1804-1852)  
> 集大成的“7,7,7,5”音节的口语定型诗。本来是由三味线伴唱的通俗歌曲，由音乐曲艺师在曲艺场演出。其中的代表作之一当属高杉晋作（一说桂小五郎）的《三千贺歌》，也就是后文中的“三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共枕到天明”。


	12. XI

再次申明这章是刀！！！奉劝那些不想看辉瞬刀的亲妈们不要在这里选择性失明然后跳出来喷我。谢谢。

背后放冷枪的那段致敬了藤崎龙《封神演义》中天化在朝歌城头被封神的桥段。

之前说过的“把自己写哭”的段落就是这里。

嗯，就这样吧。

=====正文分割线=====

到达折羽组大本营的时候，瞬深吸了一口气，隔着衣服下意识地握紧了伽蓝。

守门的杂兵拦住了他：“小子！走错地方了！”

瞬冷笑，“我怎么可能走错地方看，这里是折羽组没错吧。”

“知道你还敢硬闯？！”

“硬闯？”瞬只用眼角看着杂兵，“我可是被你们折羽女士请来的，怎么可能是硬闯。”

“我们折羽大人请来的可是凤凰天舞的现任当家天宫一辉……”杂兵一边说着一边上下打量着瞬，“你又是哪根葱？”

“我们当家的还有很多事情要做，那些个不足挂齿的小事情……他当然不会亲自过问。至于折羽组……”瞬依然用眼角看着那个杂兵，“……说来说去，又能比‘不足挂齿’轻多少？”

杂兵被激怒了，“小子！我看你丫是活得不耐烦了吧！！”

瞬笑了笑，“活得不耐烦……也许吧……”

短暂的金属摩擦声之后，一道红光飞溅而落。杂兵惊愕地看着面前这个侧脸精致的文弱来客，几滴血溅在他白皙的脸上，他却面无表情，就像刚刚砍到的只是一株细竹。

杂兵倒下了，身体重重地砸在墙上的报警按钮上，一时间警铃大作，平静的折羽组就这么被警铃声惊得如同鸣着哨的开水壶里的水一般。瞬一惊，却还是不带一点犹豫地扔下了伽蓝的刀鞘，朝着即将冲过来的杂兵们走过去……

一场恶战，就这样开始了……

 

约定见面的地点是一家道场。一辉与修罗的交涉进行得非常顺利。

“凤凰天舞的新当家果然有气魄，老爷子真有眼光。”修罗笑了，“天宫君，以后只要你开口，我和九州地区的门徒们绝对会竭力相助。”

“既然如此，那就多谢修罗大哥了。”正坐着的一辉向修罗鞠了个躬，之后拿出了早就准备好的茶叶罐，“一点薄礼，不成敬意，请修罗大哥笑纳。”

修罗的脸上露出惊喜的神色，“是‘雾山’的茶～天宫君，能得到太夫大人的馈赠，看来只用个‘不简单’来形容你，还远远不够啊……”

“哪里哪里，修罗大哥过奖了。”

“不过说起来，……也有四五年没去拜会太夫大人了啊～”修罗看着茶叶罐，“我曾经有一段时间待在京都，那时候，我教过太夫大人的爱徒剑道。”

爱徒……听起来说的应该是瞬。

于是一辉连忙问，“常磐太夫的爱徒？难道迷香师也要学习剑道吗？”

“那倒不是。”修罗说，“只是太夫大人请我闲来无事就去点拨一下他而已。可是没想到……那孩子的天赋实在太好了，所以我才愿意多教教他。”说到这里，修罗顿了顿，“那孩子啊……倘若手里拿着木剑倒还好，倘若手上换成真刀，他的眼睛里就会充满冷冷的杀气。真想象不到啊～那样周正的容貌也会出现这等凛冽的神情来……”

“恕我失礼，”一辉说，“请问修罗大哥，那个人……是叫‘瞬’吧？”

修罗点点头，“是的是的，是太夫大人收留的，太夫大人对他与其说是像师父对徒弟，倒不如说是姐姐对待自己的亲生弟弟……对了对了，他好像和你同姓，说不定还是你的本家呢……”

一辉一惊。

同姓？本家？！

被自己丢弃了很久的那个猜测，终于明晃晃地出现在自己的面前。

瞬……如果和自己是同姓的话……

天宫……瞬……天宫瞬？！

难道……难道他……？！

……

回到凤凰天舞总部的时候，紫龙告诉他，冰河正在等他。

一辉倒感到正中下怀。刚好自己要问问他关于瞬的事情。

可是当一辉推开自己办公室的门时，他看到冰河立刻站起身，脸上带着少有的慌张，说道：“你总算回来了……我有话跟你说。”

 

已经记不清是多少次的手起刀落，也没有留意自己此刻身在何处，更无暇顾及已经躲过了多少子弹，又放了多少枪……

反正黑色的衣服即使浸透了鲜血也不会被轻易发觉，在墨绿色的眸子里，鲜血喷薄出的弧度也留不下什么痕迹。

此时的瞬只是觉得可笑又可悲。可笑的是如此不珍惜部下性命的女人居然也敢向凤凰天舞叫板，可悲的是这么多人纷纷成了伽蓝的祭品和枪口下的冤魂，而那个女人，竟然还无动于衷……

这样的女人，居然……

“一群废物！连个入侵者都挡不住，你们到底干什么吃的！非要我亲自动手才行吗？！”

从走廊的一端传来女人歇斯底里的怒骂。那声音，瞬再熟悉不过。

他向着声音的方向走过去，顺便又放倒了两个杂兵。

他讨厌杀戮，然而事到如今，他已经不能再回头……

 

“……也就是说，你早就知道了？”

听过冰河简短的叙述，一辉沉着脸低声问。

“是。但是我和他有约在先，要对你保密。直到……他今天把这个交给我。”

说着冰河拿出了那本《情人》。在某两页之间夹着两张纸，一张是来自折羽组的邀请函，还有一张，是医院出示的亲子鉴定报告单。

报告单上的大致内容是说：天宫瞬为天宫彰彦与东条嵯里所生。

 

“瞬？！”

一刀放倒残存的一个杂兵之后，这时从瞬的背后，传来了那个再熟悉不过的女人的声音。

“瞬……真的……真的是你吗？！”

女人的声音里，带着难以置信的惊喜。

瞬微微回过头去，苦笑。

是了……就是她……

折羽组的头目，折羽理砂……

不，应该是东条嵯里（とうじょう さり）才对……

天宫彰彦的后妻，天宫一辉的继母……他天宫瞬的……

生母……

“太好了孩子……你终于肯回来了……你知道我找了你多久吗，瞬？”

女人的声音越来越近了。瞬擦了擦脸上的血痕，转过身，面向那个女人，微笑着低声喊了一句：

“妈妈……”

之后，就在女人离他只有五步之遥的时候，传来了两声枪响……

一枪正中眉心，一枪正中心脏。女人一脸惊愕地倒在了地上，倒在了在掏枪的那一刻由微笑立刻转为一脸冷漠的瞬面前。

女人的眼睛没有闭上，在想要抚摸亲生儿子的脸颊的手颓然垂落的同时，瞬手里的枪也掉落在地，同时，他无力地跪倒在了女人的面前……

“……我不会原谅你……”

一片死寂的折羽组大本营里，只有瞬的低语在回荡着。

“……我不会原谅你。因为你伙同你的娘家，以吞掉天宫家的财产为目的接近了父亲，之后杀害了他和雅子阿姨，还有天宫家的所有成年人。

“我不会原谅你，因为你没有害死父亲和雅子阿姨留下的长子，于是你怀恨在心，哪怕二十多年过去了，你还是不肯放过他。

“我不会原谅你，因为……你让我的身体里，也留着你的血……

“可是，你是我的亲生母亲，这个事实，我没有办法改变……我无法原谅你，更无法原谅我自己……”

顿了顿，瞬苦笑了一下，继续说道：

“讽刺的是……我居然爱上了他……我同父异母的哥哥，你这些年来处心积虑想要杀掉的，天宫家的长子……天宫一辉。为了他，我可以做任何事情，包括替他报仇，就算我会背上最无法饶恕的罪过也无所谓……因为，我是天宫家的人……我是天宫一辉的人。”

瞬抬起手，抚过了女人的眼睛。

“……八年前，他说过的……他要找到他的继母并且杀了她，还有他的弟弟也不例外……所以，我想，我也逃不过去吧……毕竟，我骗了他……”

说着他抬起头，盯着天花板，释然地笑着。

“不过啊……我已经决定好了……今天晚上我就会告诉他，我就是他一直在找的天宫瞬，我的肩上，就有他要找的那道伤疤……然后，我会服从他的发落，他杀了我也罢，不再爱我了也罢……不管怎么样，这是我应得的。因为……因为我的心，早就被他……”

枪声。

瞬感到似乎有什么东西穿过了自己的心脏……

他的身后传来了微弱的喘息声，紧接着，是嘶哑的，却拼尽全力的一声：

“折羽……大……人……”

瞬低下头，笑了……

这报应……来得还……真快……

 

一辉和冰河紧赶慢赶，赶到了折羽组大本营。在门口，一辉看到了伽蓝的刀鞘。

“难道……这就是传闻中天宫家的……”冰河问。

“没错……刀鞘上有我们家的家徽。”一辉捡起刀鞘，“……我找了十多年没找到的东西，没想到瞬居然知道……”

之后两个人一边惊讶地看着一路上倒下的尸体，一边沿着大本营内部长长的走廊走着。

“……百人斩？！”冰河低声惊叹，“……他真的只是个迷香师而已吗？”

“修罗大哥说得没错。”一辉边走边说，“只要他拿起真刀，他的杀气就会自然地显露出来……”

这时走廊的一端响起了枪声，两个人同时回过头去。

那边！！

……

可是，在到达了枪声的来源后，两个人都被眼前的一幕惊呆了……

一身黑衣的瞬垂着头，跪在地上。在他面前是早已经断气的东条嵯里。他的身后是是折羽组杂兵们的尸体，其中离瞬最近的那一具，手边还有一把手枪。瞬的后背上，心脏的位置，血自弹孔流出，尽管黑色的衣料将血的颜色隐藏得很好……

他的左手边，是那把没有刀鞘的伽蓝……

“……瞬……”

一辉颤着声音低声呼唤那个单音节的名字。

冰河看着那个意气风发的年轻当家几乎是踉跄着走过去，跪在了那个迷香师的身边，搂紧了他单薄的肩膀。冰河也听到了那个人正用前所未有的焦急与悲伤的声音不断地喊着迷香师的名字。然而冰河只是站在原地看着听着，却无能为力……

一辉看见瞬微微地张开了眼睛，那双失焦的墨绿色眼睛里噙满了眼泪，还残留着当年的天真、忧伤、脆弱无助……

“……哥……哥……”

“……我在这里，瞬，我就在这里……”一辉握紧了他努力抬起的左手，将那只手放在了自己的脸上。

然后，他看到瞬的脸上慢慢绽开的清朗的微笑，同时，眼泪顺着那张笑脸，一滴一滴地落下来……

“……对…………不……起……”

比方才更加微弱的声音。一辉摇摇头，否定着这句抱歉。

“……对不起你的人是我才对啊……瞬……”

一辉一边不断地轻轻吻着他的手，一边说：

“瞬……瞬，别……我们不是说好了吗……要一起回京都的……”

这时他注意到了，瞬好像还有话要告诉自己。他连忙低下头，仔细听着他想要说的话。

几秒钟后，一辉努力地点头，之后看着他，低声回答：

“……我也是。”

听到这句话，瞬笑着，闭上了眼睛。和他眼角最后一滴泪水一起滑落的，还有被一辉握在手中的，那只左手……

当他的头无力地垂在一辉的肩窝里的时候，一辉轻轻地拽下他衣服的右肩处。白皙的皮肤上，那枚如凤凰翅膀般的图腾已不复存在，取而代之的，是一道不长，但是很深的旧伤疤……

 

折羽组的大本营里，回荡着一个男人悲恸嘶吼，然后是更令人揪心的，哭泣的声音……

不去看一辉抱紧了那具已经冰冷的躯体肆无忌惮地痛哭的情景，冰河低下头。这个眼神与笑容一样清朗的人把自己的生命停留在了他生命中最重要的一天。二十六年前的这一天，他来到了这个世上，而二十六年后的这一天，他做完了他要做的事，然后，就这么离开了……

“……瞬……”

冰河哽咽着，一边念着这个名字，一边泪流不止……


	13. Letters

这是你扔给我的第一个烟盒。仙人掌头顶的月亮很苍凉。 

这一天发生了太多的事。我终于顺理成章地加入了凤凰天舞，在帮我搬家的时候，我们一起淋了一场雨，你看到了我肩上的纹身，而我，也经历了加入凤凰天舞以来的第一次任务。 

你说你曾经见过太夫大人，我并不惊讶。也许你不记得了，七年前，在前任当家的生日宴会上，我一直跟随在太夫大人左右，只是我一直低着头，为太夫大人拿着三味线。 

在七年前的那一天我就见到了你。那时是我们分别了十三年之后的第一次重逢。第一眼我就认出了你，你也许不会相信在我们分别之后的这十三年，我总会暗自想象，现在的你，已经变成了什么样子…… 

那时我眼中的你，眉宇之间除了那道伤疤，还有小时候的影子。只是现在的你更加成熟了，神情中隐约间会流露出残酷的意味。 

想起你方才说起，我的眼神与你记忆中的瞬已经不再相似…… 

因为你和我，我们都回不到小时候了…… 

真想问问你，你，会讨厌这样的瞬吗…… 

 

——8月24日 

 

…… 

 

从Saphire回来的路上，你只用一只手操纵着方向盘，另一只手却一直紧紧地抓着我的手，一直没有松开。 

感觉真的很温暖，温暖得让我忘了提醒你要安全驾驶。 

虽然现在想来会有些后怕。因为我早就下定决心，这个身体和心一起，除了你之外，绝不交给任何人！ 

（好吧我承认这样的念头实在是少女情怀得很，你尽管笑我好了……） 

可是，那个力道有些猛烈的拥抱，真的是我收到的，最令我感动的生日礼物。 

还有，以后开车的时候必须用双手握方向盘！！ 

 

——9月9日 

 

…… 

 

已经是第五次了，在你要吻我的时候，我躲开了。 

这次你叹了口气，走开了，然后拿起了你惯用的Zippo。你的手边并没有烟，但是你却一直在拨弄着Zippo的盖子。清脆的声音缓慢地一声声响着…… 

我知道，这次你生气了。 

可是，我真的不知道该怎么面对。 

你牵我的手，你给我的拥抱，你只说给我听的那些话，这些，我都能接受。

只有吻…… 

我真的，只是没有勇气接受而已。 

因为，我认为，现在的我，没有资格去接受。 

所以…… 

你可不可以等等我，等到我能够心安理得去接受的那一天？ 

 

——10月23日 

 

…… 

 

一起看红白歌会的时候，意外地听着你居然有板有眼地跟着冰川清志唱起了《一剑》。藤彩子出场的时候，你告诉我，其实前任当家是藤彩子的粉丝来着，还说起前任当家之所以仰慕太夫大人，只是因为她在唱《女泣川》的时候，那雍容的风情像极了藤彩子…… 

果不其然，今年秋川雅史带着那首《化为千风》登上了红白歌会的舞台。每次听到这首歌的时候我都会有想哭的冲动，这次居然真的落下泪来…… 

不过DJ OZMA这次也玩得太大了吧？！ 

还有，下次一起看红白的时候，不要再用那么搞笑的声音唱《天蝎座的女人》了。要知道那时候我差点被橘子呛得“化为千风”了…… 

倘若我有一天离你而去，也许我不可能化作千缕微风，但是也希望你不要在我的坟前哭泣好么？ 

新年快乐。 

 

——1月1日[注]

 

…… 

 

今天在便利店偶遇太夫大人。有些不安。 

但是这种不安，并不是思乡症那么简单。 

她为我带来了东条嵯里的消息。这种不安，我怎么可能有勇气告诉你…… 

但是你居然将京都之行定位为“拜见我的岳母大人”…… 

那就让我暂且暗自开心一下吧。 

 

——2月10日 

 

…… 

 

很疼…… 

但是很开心…… 

是不是要感谢你的强硬才让我有了面对你的勇气？ 

在你约好了要和我一起在京都养老的时候，我很感动。 

可是，在你知道了真相以后，你还会和我一起留在京都吗？ 

你还会……接受我吗…… 

 

——2月15日 

 

…… 

 

折羽组突然间活跃起来了。那个首领你一定认识，只是她换了名字。 

在冰河先生给我看他们的图腾的时候，突然间我感到有些害怕。 

她是冲着你来的，我知道。 

单凭那个组织名称，我就知道。 

还有那破碎的凤凰图腾， 

她叫折羽理砂，原名天宫嵯里，旧姓东条。二十二年前她杀了我们的爸爸妈妈之后把我们领走，二十年前她差点杀了你。十四年前她开始勾搭不同的男人，一直到现在。就在最近她将这些年来从男人们身上刮下的油水，当作成立新组织的经济基础。于是有了现在的折羽组。 

如果我说是东条嵯里，那么你应该认识了吧。 

不过，我不会让他成为你的阻碍，我用我的生命保证。 

你已经离开几天了？我知道没几天。 

但是，我没有勇气去记下具体数值。 

想给你发短信，想给你打电话，想见你…… 

 

——6月13日 

 

…… 

 

突然间想起你问过我为什么一个男孩子还喜欢看《情人》这样的作品。 

提到《情人》，对大多数人而言，印象最深刻的应该就是杜拉斯和她的中国情人之间那疯狂而绝望的初恋吧。 

可是吸引我的并不是这个。吸引我的，是杜拉斯和她的小哥哥之间的超越了手足亲情的爱，虽然在《情人》当中，对这段感情的描写只是一条暗线。在杜拉斯的生命里出现的那些男人无非只是她生命中的过客，可是只有她的小哥哥保罗，才是她一生当中的挚爱。 

然而杜拉斯笔下的爱情似乎都是绝望的吧…… 

我们之间，会不会有希望呢…… 

这个七夕也算是在一起约会了吧。虽然是在任务中。

 

——7月7日 

 

…… 

 

要让我如何对你说起，原来我是那个女人的儿子…… 

那个女人，东条嵯里。 

我的身体里流着她的血。 

而这样的我就在你的身边。 

我真的很想把父亲从坟里拉出来问问他：爸，你不是在开玩笑吧！ 

当然我只是想想而已。 

这样的我，还能陪在你的身边吗？ 

 

——8月24日 

 

…… 

 

大哥（あにき），哥哥（兄さん），一辉（イッキ）……

对不起。 

对不起。 

对不起…… 

我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你

我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你

我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你

我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你

我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你……

 

——9月9日 

 

……

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]以上所提到的曲目均出自2006年日本红白歌合战


	14. Epilogue

将最后一枚烟头扔进了水桶里，一辉盯着墓碑上的字，好半天才叹了口气，说道：

“呐，冰河啊……有的时候，我总是在想这样一个问题。”

“说来听听。”

“如果……你当时向瞬表白了的话，那他是不是……”

冰河笑着打断他，“不可能的。”

一辉看着他。

“因为……瞬的心一直都在你那里，我带不走。”冰河说着将墓碑上的一片落叶拂去，“所以……以后不要再这么想了。”

一辉沉思了片刻，点点头。

“……不过啊……瞬的愿望，已经实现了呢。”冰河抬头看着天，说道。

“……啊。”

……

瞬离开之后，一辉将所有的心思都放在了凤凰天舞上。在这一年里，凤凰天舞已不仅仅是一个在灰色边缘游走的暗杀组织，而是渐渐地在黑白两道都树立起了威信。然而就在这时，一辉在瞬的生日，同时又是第一个忌日到来的当天选择了低调地隐退，同时带着瞬的遗骨去了京都，过着平凡的生活。

凤凰天舞真的一飞冲天了，所以，也是时候兑现“一起回京都”的诺言了。

……

“你走之后这一年，凤凰天舞还是老样子。”冰河说。

“血腥味应该比以前少一些了吧。”一辉说，“毕竟，身为现任当家和二当家的紫龙和你，都更擅长用策略去收伏对方。而我……是个彻头彻尾的行动派。”

“对了，我这次来，老爷子让我给你带句话。”这时冰河好像想起了什么。

“老爷子？”一辉闻言笑了笑，“他老人家又有什么指示了？”

“没什么，只是说……‘不管怎么样，凤凰天舞的交椅永远都有你的位置’。”

一辉没说什么。将自己一手栽培出来的前任当家话里的意思，他再清楚不过。

时候不早了。

冰河要在明天之前赶回凤凰天舞的总部，再过一会儿他准备直接去车站。临走的时候他回过头去，再看一眼静静地长眠在那里的那个清朗而坚定的迷香师。他也看到了一辉在这时缓缓地单膝跪在墓碑前，视线在碑文上停留了很久，之后他竟然露出了那个人还活着的时候他注视着那个人时总带着的宠溺的微笑，随即低下头，轻轻地吻上了墓碑的名字……

京都的残阳，如血，也如火……

……

一辉的住所，离瞬的墓地只有徒步十五分钟的距离。他很感谢常磐太夫，因为之所以能住在这里，常磐太夫和雾山的姐妹们也帮了不少的忙。

尽管已经于凤凰天舞大当家的位置上低调地隐退，但是这一年来，一辉也没有断了与总部的联系。他在京都找了几份平凡而清闲的兼职，做这些兼职的目的，也只是暗中调查被总部提名的人而已。

一辉回到了自己的住所，从CD架子上随便抽出了一张CD碟放进机器里。CD都是瞬留下的遗物，大多是Jazz，少数摇滚。不知不觉中一辉发现自己居然也开始习惯性地在大多数时候放Jazz听，却很少去碰那些摇滚。

他打算先去洗个澡然后出门去“雾山”。那里刚好是他为数不多的几个固定兼职地点之一，而且今晚在那里，将会出现总部指名的目标人物。

音乐响起来了。是中岛美嘉翻唱尾崎豐的那首名为《I LOVE YOU》的经典叙情诗——

 

> I love you　今だけは悲しい歌聞きたくないよ
> 
> 【I love you　现在我不想听见悲伤的歌曲】
> 
> I love you　逃れ逃れ　辿り着いたこの部屋
> 
> 【I love you　逃啊逃　逃到这个房间】
> 
> 何もかも許された恋じゃないから
> 
> 【这份恋情无法既往不咎】
> 
> 二人はまるで　捨て猫みたい
> 
> 【我们俩就像被抛弃的猫咪】
> 
> この部屋は落葉に埋もれた空き箱みたい
> 
> 【这个房间　就像被落叶掩埋的空纸箱】
> 
> だからおまえは子猫の様な泣き声で
> 
> 【你发出像小猫的哭声】
> 
>  
> 
> きしむベッドの上で　優しさを持ちより
> 
> 【在摇晃的床上　与其怀抱温柔】
> 
> きつく躰　抱きしめあえば
> 
> 【只要能拥抱这逞强的身躯】
> 
> それからまた二人は目を閉じるよ
> 
> 【然后　我们俩就能再度闭上双眼】
> 
> 悲しい歌に愛がしらけてしまわぬ様に
> 
> 【在悲伤的歌曲中　让爱情永不褪色】

 

……

 

浴室里，一辉跟着旋律一起低声哼唱着歌词。莲蓬头里喷出的水温度略微发烫，浇在皮肤上的感觉却很舒服。在那宽厚的背上，位于左肩的位置，有一块痕迹，任凭水流如何冲刷，也不见它从皮肤上消失半点……

那是一枚如同凤凰翅膀一样的纹身，与曾经留在瞬右肩上的那个，刚好对称。

 

 

 

 

> 我只想紧拥你的肩膀，将你揉进我的身体……
> 
> 当你的生命不在，我所能做的就是……
> 
> 和你背负相同的信仰，为了你好好活下去……
> 
> 瞬，虽然你不在了……
> 
> 但是，你就是我的另一半……
> 
> 这辈子，下辈子，都是一样……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
